15 ans plus tard, prologue
by KarineLefoulon
Summary: Quelques mois c'était écoulés depuis l'affaire Chrysler. Tony et Ziva n'avait jamais reparler d leurs aventures communes. Malgré ça, ils étaient plus soudés en tant que coéquipier et amis. L'équipe voient se rapprochement positif, même Gibbs. Mais ils suffit d'une soirée pour que tout éclate.
1. 15 ans plus tard, prologue

**Quelques mois c'était écoulés depuis l'affaire Chrysler. Tony et Ziva n'avait jamais reparler de leurs aventures communes. Malgré ça, ils étaient plus soudés en tant que coéquipier et amis. L'équipe voient se rapprochement positif, même Gibbs. Mais ils suffit d'une soirée pour que tout éclate...**  
**Entre Amitié, Amour et Mensonge, la fiction n'as pas finit de vous surprendre **


	2. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 1

**Open-Space du NCIS:**

**Depuis l'affaire Chrysler, la complicité entre Tony et Ziva était flagrante au yeux de tous. Un regard, un geste ou même un mot suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Abby était euphorique face à se rapprochement si intense mais une chose la gênait quand même. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. L'idée la, là gênait. Elle avais vainement tentée de les mettre ensemble avec l'aide de McGee, mais comme d'habitude et cela depuis 7 ans, ses plans échouaient. Pour la rassurer, Tim lui rappelais souvent cette phrase: "Le destin finira par les réunir un jour !". Elle avait finit par lâcher l'affaire, mais pas totalement.**  
**On était le 29 mars 2013, et la laborantine avait prévu un plan auquel elle y avait passer la nuit à réfléchir. Elle savait que ses deux collègues aimaient danser le tango, il suffisait d'une chose: les emmener danser. Elle déboula dans les bureaux en tenue de soirée sous le regard de Tim qui cru perdre sa mâchoire devant un tel beauté.**

**Abby(Rigolant):**** Ferme la bouche Tim !**  
**Gibbs(Souriant):**** Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**  
**Abby(Excité):**** On va en boite !**  
**Equipe(Surpris):**** QUOI ?**  
**Abby(Se reprenant):**** On va en soirée si vous préférez !**  
**Ziva:**** On as pas de tenue Abb's !**  
**Abby(Souriant):**** Détrompe toi Ma Jolie Israélienne ! Gibbs, Tim ainsi que Tony, vous avez des costumes dans mon l'abbo. Donc vous allez vous changer ! HOP HOP HOP !**

**Sous le ton autoritaire de la laborantine les trois garçons filèrent au laboratoire. Abby attendit sagement que les garçons soit partit pour s'approcher de son amie, qui se demandait qu'elle tenue elle avait choisit pour elle. La gothique s'asseya sur le bureau de sa collègue en souriant.**

**Abby(Souriant):**** A toi !**  
**Ziva(Prévoyante):**** Il est hors de...**  
**Abby:**** Trop tard ! Une robe t'attends dans le bureau de Jenny !**  
**Ziva(Suppliant):**** Abby !**

**Trop tard. Elle prit l'israélienne par le bras, la levant de son siège, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers centrale. Arriver dans le bureau de la directrice, elle toquèrent à la porte dans une parfaite synchronisation. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis une voix leurs demanda d'entrer.**

**Jenny(Souriant):**** Abby, Ziva ! Je vous attendait !**  
**Ziva(Bouche bée):**** Jen', tu est...Magnifique !**

**En effet, la directrice portait une magnifique robe rouge à bustier. Elle avait relevée ses cheveux dans un chignon magnifiquement bien tenu. Elle était superbe dans cette tenue.**

**Jenny:**** Merci Ziva !**  
**Abby(Souriant):**** Maintenant Petit Ninja, c'est à toi !**  
**Ziva(Grimaçant):**** Obligé ?**  
**Jenny/Abby(Souriant):**** Oui !**

**Les deux jeunes femmes bandèrent les yeux de l'Israélienne pour que celle ci ne se voient qu'à la fin de la préparation. Jenny sortit la robe du plastique blanc et la tendit à la jeune gothique qui demanda à Ziva si ça la gênait pas qu'elles la déshabille.**

**Ziva: ****Nan, vous êtes que vous deux !**  
**Abby****: Ta pas as avoir de complexe, tu as un corps parfaitement dessiner ! **  
**Ziva:**** Si tu le dit !**  
**Jenny(Souriant):**** Elle as pas tord !**

**Elle lui enlevèrent son tee-shirt et son pantalon, elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements. Elles allaient lui enfiler la robe quand Gibbs entra dans le bureau, sans toquer. Il vit à peine son agent féminine en sous-vêtements qu'ils sortit du bureau sous les yeux choquée des deux jeunes femmes.**

**Ziva:**** Quoi ?**  
**Jenny(Encore choquée)****: Rien...Rien !**

**Le grand manitou se mit contre la porte, choqué d'avoir vu celle qui considérait comme ça fille à moitié nu. Ses deux agents s'approchèrent de lui, inquiet de le voir comme ça.**

**Tony****: Ça va Boss ?**  
**Gibbs(Partant):**** N'entrer pas dans le bureau !**

**Les deux agents se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à la situation. L'Italien voulu ouvrir la porte pour nourrir sa curiosité mais le Geek l'en empêcha en l'emmenant en dehors du bureau de la secrétaire.**  
**De l'autre côté de la porte, elle mirent la robe noir à l'Israélienne et celle-ci sentit qu'elle était a bustier et courte. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait de la robe qu'elle allait porter, toute la soirée.**

**2heures plus tard:**

**Après deux heure de coiffure, maquillage et habillage, l'Israélienne était enfin prête. Les deux jeunes femmes emmenèrent Ziva prêt d'un miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir. Quand elles enlevèrent le bandeau, la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux de se voir aussi belle. Elle avait une robe noir à bustier (****R****obe), des talons assez hauts (****Talons****) et ses cheveux était ondulé et mit sur le côté. Elle était sublime.**

**Abby(Souriant):**** Tu est sublime Ziva !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Grâce à vous ! Merci les filles !**  
**Jenny(Soucieuse):**** Ziva, on pourrai te poser une question ?**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Evidemment !**  
**Abby:**** C'est quoi la marque que tu as au niveau de la poitrine ?**

**Instinctivement, l'Israélienne posa ses mains sur les marques. Elle avait réussi as masquer jusque là mais c'était trop tard, ses deux amies les avaient vus.**

**Jenny:**** Ziva ?**  
**Ziva****: C'est rien !**  
**Abby:**** Arrête de mentir !**  
**Ziva(Hésitante):**** C'est...La marque...Des électrodes...**  
**Abby/Jenny:**** QUI T'ONT FAIT CA ?**  
**Ziva:**** Oui mais elle se voit presque plus !**  
**Jenny:**** Tu devrais voir un psy' quand même !**  
**Ziva:**** Nan, je suis pas prête.**  
**Abby(Souriant):**** D'accord !**

**Avec Jenny, elle se pencha sur la joue de l'agent, où elles lui firent un bisou sur chaque joues. A ce moment là, Ziva pensa qu'elle avaient réellement des amies en or. Elle rendit les bisous puis prit les bras des filles pour descendre en bas où les garçons se trouvaient.**


	3. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 2

**Bureaux du NCIS:**

****  
**Quand les trois filles descendirent les escaliers, l'un à côté de l'autre, les trois agents se trouvant au pied de l'escalier, crûrent défaillir devant un tableau aussi magnifique. Elles étaient aussi belles les une que les autres. Elles saluèrent les trois garçons qui se remettaient tranquillement de leurs émotions si récentes. Gibbs tendit son bras à Jenny qui l'accepta avec un magnifique sourire qui en fessait presque rougir le grand renard argenté. La suivante fut Abby avec son Geek préféré, McGee qui rougissait dès qu'il croisait le regard noir d'Abby. Les deux premiers couples partirent vers l'ascenseur laissant les deux coéquipiers ensembles.**

**Tony****: Ziva, tu est Magnifique, mais plus que ça ! Je pense que le mot parfait serait un parfait adjectif pour te décrire !**  
**Ziva:**** Merci Tony, tu est aussi parfait que d'habitude !**  
**Tony(Souriant)****: Tout les Italiens sont parfait Princesse !**  
**Ziva(Rigolant):**** Promet moi de plus jamais te complimenter !**  
**Tony****: Nan j'aime trop quand tu me compliment !**  
**Ziva(Souriant)****: J'avait pas remarquer !**  
**Tony(Rigolant):**** En même temps, ça ne se voit pas !**  
**Ziva:**** Pff !**  
**Gibbs(De loin)****: Vous venez ?**  
**Tiva****: On arrive !**  
**Tony:**** , voudriez vous bien acceptez mon invitation ?**

**Il lui tendit son bras avec son sourire charmeurs qui fit fondre l'israélienne. Elle prit son bras en descendant les derniers marches des escaliers. Ils rejoignirent les 4 autres près de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur direction un endroit encore inconnu pour tout le reste de l'équipe à part Jenny et Abby qui avait maintenu leurs plan jusqu'à maintenant.**

**Bar «Tango»:**

**Quand les 4 agents de terrain sortirent de la voiture, ils furent surpris d'arriver à une tel destination pour danser le tango. Pour ceux qui savaient le danser, comme Tony et Ziva, ils furent ravit de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir danser ensemble.**

**Gibbs:**** Je vous prévient, je sais pas danser !**  
**McGee:**** Moi non plus !**  
**Jenny/Abby:**** Un peu !**  
**Tony(Souriant)****: C'est facile !**  
**Abby(Magnifique sourire)****: Tu nous montrera avec Ziva !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Okay !**

**Ils partirent tous ensemble dans le bar où l'ambiance s'entendait depuis le dehors. Ils entrèrent ensemble et certains regard se portèrent sur eux. Ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir où ils commandèrent à boires pour six.**

**Abby(Levant son verre):**** A NOUS !**  
**Tous:**** A NOUS !**

**Ils trinquèrent ensemble avant de boire cul sec.**  
**La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur entre les blagues de Tony et Les lapsus de Ziva. Personne n'avait danser jusque là mais la laborantine n'oubliait pas le but de sa mission en venant ici. Elle jeta un regard vers Jenny qui lui souriait.**

**Abby****: Vous voulez pas danser ?**  
**Ziva****: Maintenant ?**  
**Gibbs:**** Elle as raison, montrer nous vos talents de danseurs !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Ça te dit ?**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Okay !**

**Il lui tendit sa main en l'invitant à danser. Elle mit sa main dans celle de l'italien qui l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Ils attendirent qu'une autre musique redémarre pour pouvoir danser. C'est là que la directrice entra dans le jeu. Elle alla près du DJ, donna la musique pour que Tony et Ziva puisse danser dessus. Vous vous doutez bien que la chanson était sensuelle, nan ?**  
**Les premières notes démarra et l'italien colla l'Israélienne contre son torse en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle passa sa jambe autour de la taille de Tony qui lui souri sachant que la robe de la jeune femme était remonter à mi-cuisse. Ils dansèrent collés serrés jusqu'à la fin de la musique ou le jeune homme avait prit la jambe de sa coéquipière pour entrechoquer leurs bassins. Ils étaient tellement prit dans leurs danse qu'ils en oublièrent les gens autour qui c'était écarter pour les laisser danser. Les applaudissement les fit revenir à la réalité. Tony lachâ la jambe de Ziva, gêné. Ils se prirent dans les bras avant de retourner près des autres.**

**Tony:**** C'était génial !**  
**Ziva(Souriant)****: Tu danse vraiement bien Tony !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Je te retourne le compliment !**  
**Abby(Criant):**** OUAIS ! C'était génial !**  
**McGee:**** On aurait pas dit que vous étiez deux à danser !**  
**Jenny(Souriant)****: C'était Magnifique !**  
**Tiva:**** Merci !**  
**Gibbs(Sourire en coin):**** Je dois bien avouer que vous m'avez impressionné vous deux !**  
**Tony(Souriant)****: On as réussi à impressionner le grand patron ?**  
**Gibbs****: Ne te vante pas trop Dinozzo !**  
**Ziva:**** N'empêche que ça donne soif ! (Au barman): Remettez deux tékilas !**  
**Barman(La détaillant)****: Tous de suite Princesse !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Merci !**

**Un sentiment bizarre l'envahi. Tony en voyant le regard d'envie du barman détailler sa partenaire. Il préféra dévier le regard pour se concentrer sur la conversation qu'entretenait McGee et Abby avec Jenny tout en gardant un œil sur le barman et Ziva. Il était as fond dans la discussion quand il vit le barman donner un bout de papier à l'Israélienne avec un regard charmeur. Il voulu le frapper mais il se rappela que sa coéquipière ne lui appartenait pas. Il la vit revenir et mettre le bout de papier dans la poubelle discrètement ce qui arracha un sourire à Tony.**  
**La soirée passa rapidement vu que ce n'est que vers 4h30 du matin qu'ils quittèrent le bar mais pas trop éméchée par apport à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ziva, qui avait prit sa voiture ramena Tony chez elle pour terminer la soirée ensemble comme il l'avait commencer. Les 4 autres furent ramener au NCIS pour récupérer chacun sa voiture à part pour Gibbs qui avait déjà la sienne.**

**Appartement de l'agent David:**

**Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, les deux jeunes s'affalèrent dans le canapé, vidé de toute énergies quel quel soit.**

**Ziva****: J'en peux plus !**  
**Tony:**** Pareil !**  
**Ziva:**** Tu veux boire un trucs ?**  
**Tony****: Nan , Merci !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Tant mieux parce que je voulais pas me lever !**  
**Tony(Rigolant):**** Je t'évite d'user de l'énergie !**

**Ils rigolèrent et Tony eu un minimum de courage pour attraper la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il alluma la télé et tomba directement sur Magnum, sa série préféré qu'il aimait regarder avec Ziva même si sa la saoulait un peu.**

**Ziva:**** S'te plaît Tony !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Pour me faire plaisir ?**  
**Ziva:**** Nan ! Bon, laisse tomber ! Regarde, je vais prendre ma douche Okay !**  
**Tony****: Okay ! Merci Princesse !**  
**Ziva(Souriant****): Derien Mon P'tit derrière poilu !**

**Il lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire en la voyant partir, morte de rire. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé afin de regarder sa série, confortablement.**  
**Quand à Ziva, elle se déshabilla, se démaquilla puis entra sous le douche bien chaude. Elle passa un bon quarts d'heure sous l'eau avant de l'éteindre pour pouvoir se laver.**  
**Dans le salon, Tony en eu marre de rester dans le canapé. Il se leva puis alla dans la chambre de sa coéquipière encore sous la douche. Il regarda les photos en souriant quand il la voyait petite avec sa sœur. Il rigola quand il vit une photo de l'équipe prise il y a quelques mois lors de l'emprisonnement de Chrysler. On y voyait Tony et Ziva se tirer la langue, Tim et Abby se pincer, Ducky et Jimmy se taper du coude et Jenny ainsi que Gibbs se jeter un regard profond. Cette photo était loin d'être ordinaire, ce qui fessait d'eux une équipe extraordinaire. Il partit s'asseoir sur le lit en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo sur la table de chevet. Il prit la photo entre ses mains en l'observant sous toute les coutures. Son cœur commença battre de plus en plus vite et son souffle saccadée. Il regarda encore la photo jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Il leva la tête vers sa partenaire qui resta interdite devant la vue de Tony et la photo dont elle aurai voulu cacher l'existence à Tony.**

**Ziva:**** Tony...**  
**Tony(Larme au yeux):**** Tu m'explique ?**  
**Ziva(Baissant la tête):**** Je peux pas ?**  
**Tony****: Si ! Parle ! Dis moi juste une chose ! Dit moi que tu n'as pas oser me mentir toute ses années ?**  
**Ziva:**** Tony..Attends !**  
**Tony****: Nan.**

**Il se leva, jeta la photo sur le lit puis partit en jetant un regard noir à Ziva qui le retint de partir en lui agrippant le poignet.**


	4. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 3

**Chambre de Ziva David:**

******Il voulu se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait Ziva sur lui, mais fallait l'avouer, elle avait plus de force que lui. Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme qui le suppliait du regard pour rester.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Reste.****  
****Tony:**** Alors donne moi une explication !****  
****Ziva****: Assied toi !****  
****  
****L'Italien obéit pendant que l'Israélienne alla près d'un de ses tiroir de commode à la recherche d'autres photos. Il la regarda faire sans rien dire, de peur qu'ils ne s'emportent tout les deux.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Tu te souviens, quand je suis arriver ici, on as manger ensemble 2 semaine après avoir intégrée le NCIS ?****  
****Tony(Froid):**** Oui.****  
****Ziva:**** Tu m'as dit «j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà connu». Tu n'avait pas tord, notre histoire à commencer il y a15 ans.****  
****  
****Elle lui tendit des photos, qu'il prit, les mains tremblante. Il feuilleta les photos, les larmes au yeux. Il regarda Ziva qui était en face de lui puis se leva en laissant tomber les photos par terre.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Tu m'as menti pendant plus de 7 ans ?****  
****Ziva(S'énervant):**** Tu voulait que je te dise quoi ? «Hey salut Tony, je suis la fille dont tu est tomber amoureux en camp de vacance» ?****  
****Tony****: Nan, juste me dire qui tu était réellement...Ziva David ou Aliyah Edelstein ?****  
****  
****Elle ne su quoi répondre. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui violemment. Elle resta longuement dans sa chambre, debout avant de se laisser tomber à terre en regardant pour la centième fois les photos tomber à terre. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de son lit avec une photo dans la main, celle que Tony avait trouver sur la table de chevet. Elle sourit en se rappelant le contexte. Elle passa ses doigt fins sur la photo avant de la laisser tomber à ses côté.****  
****Après plusieurs minutes, elle eu la force de prendre son téléphone et appeler sa meilleure amie qui s'aura l'aider. Elle composa le numéro et attendit qu'Abby réponde.****  
****  
****Abby:**** ...****  
****Ziva(Voix tremblante)****: J'ai besoin de toi...****  
****Abby:**** ...****  
****Ziva****: Okay !****  
****  
****Elle raccrocha sachant que son amie sera là dans à peine 10 minutes. Elle se leva du sol, se mit allonger sur son lit puis regarda le plafonds. Plein de souvenir lui revenait en tête. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.****  
****  
****Abby:**** ZIVA ?!****  
****Ziva:**** Dans la chambre !****  
****  
****Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçu une petite tête noir entrer en pyjama avec une boite de chocolat. A cette vue, elle rigola doucement. Fallait toujours qu'Abby amène du chocolat pour se réconforter l'une et l'autre. La Laborantine ce mit au côté de son amie qui avait à présent, la tête tourner vers elle.****  
****  
****Abby:**** Alors... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?****  
****Ziva:**** Je me suis disputer avec Tony...****  
****Abby(Désespérée)****: Oh nan ! Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Parce que ta mal conduit ? Parce qu'il ta corrigée ?****  
****Ziva(Larme au yeux):**** C'est plus grave que ça Abb's !****  
****  
****Elle prit une photo qui était à terre puis la tendit à sa meilleure amie qui observait l'image sous toute les coutures. Abby se tourna vers amie, ne comprenant pas la situation.****  
****  
****Abby:**** C'est qui sur la photo ?****  
****Ziva:**** Tony et...Moi, il y a 15 ans...****  
****  
****Choquée, la laborantine ne su quoi dire ou répondre. Elle regarda encore la photographie en se demandant bien comment ses collègues avait-ils pu se connaître il y a 15 ans.****  
****  
****Abby:**** Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés à 15 ans ?****  
****Ziva:**** En camp de vacances. A cette époque, j'était en danger et c'est pour ça que mon père m'as envoyer là-bas pendant 6 mois. Tony y était aussi mais il ne m'as pas reconnu une fois arrivé ici vu qu'au camp de vacance, je ne m'appelais plus Ziva David mais Aliyah Edelstein !****  
****Abby:**** Il s'est passer quoi là-bas ?****  
****Ziva:**** Plein de chose !****  
****Abby:**** Je peux savoir ?****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Je vais tout te raconter !****  
****  
****Elles se mirent assises confortablement dans le lit, puis Ziva commença son monologue sous l'oreille attentif d'une jeune femme, intrigué par l'histoire réelle de ses chouchous.****  
****  
****Ziva****: Il y a 15 ans, j'était en Israël. Mon père travaillait sur un mec qui fabriquait des bombes. L'homme ma menacer et pour me protéger, mon père ma envoyer en camp de vacance. C'est là qu'a démarrer ma vrai histoire avec Tony. Quand je suis arrivée...******

** **Flash-Back********

**Une jeune fille de 16 ans, grande et brune entra dans le camp de vacance. Tous les jeunes présent dans le camp se tourna vers elle. Une des surveillante su coin alla à sa rencontre.****  
****  
****Surveillante(Souriant):**** Tu dois être Aliyah ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Oui.****  
****Surveillante:**** Bien, il ne manquait plus que toi ! Je m'appelle Elia, je serai là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Okay !****  
****Elia****: Je vais te présenter à tout le monde !****  
****  
****Elia la conduisit près de plusieurs jeunes qui devait être une vingtaine. Elle lui présenta plusieurs personne mais un nom l'interpella plus: Anthony Dinozzo. Quand elle était venu à lui, les yeux des deux jeunes s'accrochèrent immédiatement.****  
****  
****Elia:**** Qui veut faire visiter le camp à Aliyah ?****  
****...:**** Moi !****  
****EliaSouriant):**** Bien Tony ! Aliyah, je te laisse entre de bonne main !****  
****  
****Aliyah alla près de Tony qui lui sourit. Ils firent plus connaissance puis il l'emmena faire le tour du camp où des tentes traînait de temps en temps. Arriver à une des tente présentes, il se stoppa en disant que c'était la sienne et qu'ils la partageraient ensemble.****  
****  
****Tony****: On as tous prit une tente et on pensait que tu viendrais pas alors...****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Pas grave, t'as l'air gentil et tu va pas me manger !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Nan, loin de là ! Allez entre !****  
****Aliyah****: Toda !****  
****Tony(Surpris)****: Ta dit quoi ?****  
****Aliyah****: Désolée, je suis juive et je parle hébreux très souvent !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Pas grave, je suis Italien et je parle Italien très souvent !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !****  
****  
****Ils rigolèrent puis entrèrent sous la tente où Elia les surveillait de loin. Elle était dans ses pensée quand elle sentit son talkie walkie sonner. Elle y répondit.****  
****  
****Elia:**** J'arrive !****  
****  
****Elle rangea le talkie walkie puis partit au centre du camp où les téléphones se trouvait. Elle prit le téléphone qu'on lui tendit pour répondre à l'appelle qui paraissait urgent.****  
****  
****Elia:**** Allô?****  
****...:**** ...****  
****Elia:**** Shalom Eli !****  
****Eli****: ...****  
****Elia****: Elle est entre de bonne main !****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Elia(Souriant):**** Oui, Tony est parfait pour ça !****  
****Eli****: ...****  
****Elia****: Je le ferai !****  
****Eli****: ...****  
****Elia:**** Shalom !****  
****  
****Elle raccrocha en soufflant, son rôle n'allait pas être facile mais elle aimait tellement rendre service à la famille David qu'elle ne disait rien. Elle rendit le téléphone.****  
****  
****...:**** C'était mon père ?****  
**

****Flash-Back** ******

**Abby(Surprise)****: Elle te surveillait ?****  
****Ziva:**** Mon père l'avait engagée pour me protéger, c'est une vieille connaissance de ma mère !****  
****Abby:**** Okay ! Allez continue !****  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Tu l'aime mon histoire ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** J'adore !****  
****Ziva:**** Donc...**


	5. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 4

**  
Ziva:**** Donc...  
**

****Flash-Back******  
****  
****...:**** C'était mon père ?**

**Elia sursauta avant de se retourner et faire face à la jeune Israélienne qui venait d'entrer. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur afin de calmer ce dernier qui battait assez vite tellement elle avait eu peur. Elle s'approcha d'Aliyah puis l'emmena plus loin pour que personne n'entendent.**

**Elia:**** Ton père ma contacter il y a quelques jours pour me prévenir de ton arriver. Je dois te surveiller afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien.**  
**Aliyah****: Ma soeur aussi est en danger !**  
**Elia****: Nan Ziva, ta soeur n'est pas en danger car elle ne fait pas partit du MOSSAD comme toi !**  
**Aliyah:**** Je sais mais les gens vont voir que je sais me battre et me servir d'une arme !**  
**Elia****: Comment il le saurai ?**  
**Aliyah****: Je me suis inscrite au cours d'arme !**  
**Elia:**** ZIVA ! Tu dois pas, et tu dois rester tranquille !**  
**Aliyah:**** Okay Okay !**  
**Elia:**** Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu pourra me parler de ce que tu veux !**  
**Aliyah(Avant de partir):**** Juste une question, comment m'ont père vous connais ?**  
**Elia(Souriant):**** Je suis une ancienne amie à ta Mère...**  
**Aliyah:**** C'est à dire ?**  
**Elia**** Sa meilleure amie !**

**Cette révélation donna les larmes au yeux à la jeune fille qui s'attendait pas à parler à la meilleure amie de sa mère, décédée il y a deux ans. Elle quitta Elia puis partit près du lac s'asseoir en regardant le soleil se coucher. Elle repensait à sa mère et en principe, cela se terminait toujours en larmes. Voulant se changer les esprit, elle se leva puis entra dans l'eau, toute habillée. Elle marcha pendant longtemps dans le lac quand une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna et vit l'Italien rencontré plus tôt dans la journée.**

**Tony:**** ALIYAH ! Tu fais quoi ?**  
**Aliyah(Cherchant ses mots):**** Heu...J'avais chaud !**  
**Tony(Inquiet):**** Mais sort de là tu va attraper froid !**

**Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit pour sortir de l'eau qui était assez froide. Il enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaule de l'Israélienne qui lui souria.**

**Aliyah****: Merci !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Derien, allez vient on rentre !**

**Il rentrèrent ensemble dans la bâtiments chauffé non loin du lac. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et tout les regards se posèrent sur eux dont celui d'Elia qui s'interrogea sur le corps mouiller de sa protégée. Pour éviter de la montrer encore plus, Tony la prit par la taille pour l'emmener dans ce qu'elle devina être les vestiaires avec les douches.**

**Tony:**** Attend moi là, je vais chercher ta valise et ensuite tu prendra ta douche !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Tu va me surveiller pendant la douche ?**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Oui, ici, les filles piquent les affaires des autres ou regardent dans le douches pour prendre en photo et mettre sur le net ! Alors je prend ma douche en derniers et vu que tu est là maintenant, on pourra se surveiller le temps que l'autre prennent sa douche !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Okay, merci d'être là !**  
**Tony:**** Derien !**

**Il la laissa 5 minutes le temps d'aller chercher sa valise afin qu'elle puisse se changer après sa douche. Une fois revenu, elle prit des affaires puis partit sous les douches alors que l'Italien se mettait sur les banc présents en attendant.**

**Tony****: Je peux te poser des question ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Bien sur !**  
**Tony:**** Tu vient d'où ?**  
**Aliyah****: Tel Aviv en Israël !**  
**Tony(Surpris):**** Tu vient de si loin ?**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Oui !**  
**Tony:**** Ca te gène pas de rester loin de ta famille ?**  
**Aliyah(Tout bas):**** Quelle famille ?**  
**Tony:**** Hein ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Je disais, nan ça me gène pas !**  
**Tony****: Hummm Hummm...**  
**Aliyah****: Et toi alors ?**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Je suis Italien !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ça se voit !**  
**Tony:**** Ah bon ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Anthony, c'est un prénom Italien !**  
**Tony:**** Pas faux !**  
**Aliyah:**** Toi aussi tu est loin de ta famille !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Nan, j'habite en Amérique depuis un moment maintenant !**  
**Aliyah:**** Ah d'accord !**  
**Tony:**** Ta bientôt fini ?**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Bah attends !**

**Il rigola en même temps qu'elle puis sortit son portable en jouant à tetris en attendant qu'elle sorte de la douche. Il attendit 30 minutes puis elle sortit avec un jogging gris ainsi qu'un débardeur noir avec une veste grise et des baskets noir.**

**Tony:**** Jolie L'Israélienne !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Je suis habillée simple !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Même simple t'es canon ! Allez vient on va manger !**

**Il partit devant elle alors qu'elle restait en arrière pour le regarder avec un magnifique sourire. Il lui avait fait un compliments. Elle partit le rejoindre quand il l'appela. Dans la salle, il n'y avait presque plus personnes à part les surveillant qui buvait le café. Ils prirent un plateau chacun puis se servirent ce que proposait le self. Une fois qu'ils eurent ce qu'ils voulaient, ils allèrent s'installer à une table.****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby(Grand sourire):**** Il as été trop chou !  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Il l'est encore !  
****Abby****: Tu l'aime encore ?  
****Ziva(Changeant de sujet):**** Tu veux la suite ?**

La gothique avait bien remarquer le changement de sujet mais préféra ne pas s'attarder la dessus, pressée de savoir la suite de cette aventure, qui lui paraissait si merveilleuse à ses yeux.

**Ziva:**** Une fois installer...**

****Flash-Back******  
****  
****Tony:**** Vas y parle moi de toi, je veux tout savoir !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Tout ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Je veux pas dormir avec n'importe qui !****  
****Aliyah(Le tapant):**** HEY !****  
****Tony(Grimaçant):**** Tu tape fort pour une fille !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?****  
****Tony****: Rien rien !****  
****Aliyah:**** Se soir, je te défis dans le bout de jardin qu'il y a là-bas !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Prépare toi à perdre !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Prépare toi à mourir !****  
****  
****Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en sachant même pas pourquoi. Ils mangèrent leurs entrée quand Tony reposa sa première question, qui n'en était même pas une.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Okay, donc, je m'appelle Aliyah, j'ai 16 ans, je suis Israélienne donc juive ! J'aime les sports de combats et je suis assez bonne pour battre les gens et je déteste les fausses fesses !****  
****  
****A la dernière phrase, L'Italien éclata de rire sous le regard incompréhensible de son interlocutrice. Il se ressaisit malgré son fou rire, pour donner des explications.****  
****  
****Tony****: On dit des faux culs Aliyah pas des Fausse fesses !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Désolée j'ai du mal avec l'expression !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Je vois ça !****  
****Aliyah:**** Arrête de rire !****  
****Tony:**** Okay !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** A toi !****  
****Tony(Perdu)****: De ?****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Ta présentation Idiot !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Ah Okay ! Donc. Je m'appelle Anthony, j'ai 17 ans, je suis Italien et j'aime beaucoup le sport mais pas le même que toi si tu vis ce que je veux dire !****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** je vois très bien oui !****  
****Tony****: Et j'aime pas...Perdre !****  
****Aliyah****: Prépare toi à perdre alors !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** C'est ce que tu dit !****  
****Aliyah:**** Okay ! Ta fini de manger ?****  
****Tony:**** Oui ! Prête à perdre ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** C'est impossible, je vais gagner !****  
****  
****lls rangèrent leurs plateau puis sortirent dehors où ils croisèrent certains jeunes qui les regardaient passer. Arriver à l'endroit prévu, le combats commença...**


	6. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 5

**Parc: **

**Elle se mit en face de lui avec un immense sourire, les mains en face d'elle. Il la regarda en rigolant avant de l'imiter. Les jeunes dehors, curieux, allèrent voir ce qu'ils se passaient accompagnés des surveillants.**

**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Prépare toi à mourir !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Mais bien sur !**

**Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, ce qui le fit plier en deux sur le coup. Il voulu l'attaquer mais l'Israélienne esquiva ses coups à une vitesse incroyable, ce qui impressionna tout le monde autour d'eux. Il la regarda puis avec un sourire, il passa ses main sous ses genoux pour la soulever.**

**Aliyah(Le tapant à l'épaule):**** Lâche moi Anthony !**  
**Tony:**** Je vais me venger !**  
**Aliyah****: Tu comptes faire quoi ?**  
**Tony:**** Tu va voir !**

**Elle voulut descendre par tout les moyens mais il la tenait ferment. Pour ne plus qu'elle se battent, il la mit sur son épaules sous ses hurlement ou plutôt menaces en Hébreux dont personnes ne connaissait la langage. Une fois sur son dos, elle le tapa mais rien ne fessait.**  
**Quand elle vit la piscine couverte de plus en plus près, elle menaça Tony de toute les insultes qu'elle connaissait dans toute les langues qu'elle connaissait. Cela surpris Tony qui se demandait ou avait-elle appris toute ses langues. Arriver devant l'eau, il la jeta mais vu qu'elle s'était accrocher à lui, il tomba aussi avec elle.**  
**Une fois hors de l'eau, ils éclatèrent de rires puis une bataille d'eau commença entre eux. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Tony boivent la tasse.**

**Aliyah(Morte de rire):**** Ça va ?**  
**Tony(S'étouffant):**** Nan...**  
**Aliyah:**** T'es pas doué !**  
**Tony(Se calmant):**** Ouais !**  
**Aliyah****: C'est bon ? T'es calmé ?**  
**Tony:**** Oui !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** On sort ?**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Okay !**

**Elle commençait à sortir quand il lui emprisonna la taille pour la remettre à l'eau au milieu de la piscine. Il sortit vite fait de l'eau en la regardant patauger dans l'eau.**

**Aliyah:**** T'es un homme mort Tony !**

**Elle sortit de l'eau assez vite mais pas assez vite vu le temps que mit l'italien pour sortir de la pièce. Il courut dans le jardin, quand un poids lui sauta dessus les faisant rouler par terre. Une fois sur lui, elle le chatouilla. Il explosa de rire quand il sentit les mains de sa partenaire de chambre sur ses flancs.**

**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ta de la chance, je me venge pas comme au...**

**Elle s'arrête net sachant la gaffe qu'elle allait faire. Elle se remit debout en tendant la main à l'Italien qui se demandait pourquoi le changement de comportement si soudain.**

**Tony(Inquiet):**** Ça va ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Ouais, t'inquiète pas !**  
**Tony:**** Tu voulais dire quoi ?**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Rien, oublie !**  
**Tony:**** Okay !**

**Ils partirent ensemble jusqu'au vestiaires afin de se sécher et changer. Une fois fait, ils allèrent dans la tente assez grande pour se glisser sous les couvertures et parler jusqu'à 1h30 du matin.**

**Lendemain matin:**

**Quand Aliyah se réveilla le lendemain, elle remarqua que sa jambe était sur celle de l'Italien et une de ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. Elle retira sa main mais pas sa jambe tellement elle était bien. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une jolie voix vint le sortir de ses rêverie.**

**Aliyah:**** Shalom !**  
**Tony(Endormi):**** Buongiorno !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Bien dormi ?**  
**Tony:**** Ouais et toi ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Oui !**  
**Tony****: Pourquoi ta jambe est sur les miennes ?**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):**** J'ai le sommeil agité !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Et ta pas voulu l'enlever ?**  
**Aliyah:**** Loin de là, t'es trop confortable !**

**Il rigola puis se leva pour ouvrir la tente et aérer. Ils mirent un gilets avant d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à une table, tout les deux quand une bande de 5 filles arrivèrent près d'elle.**

**Fille 2(Murmurant):**** C'est elle ?**  
**Fille 1:**** Oui !**  
**Fille 5:**** Elle est pas très belle !**  
**Fille 3:**** Depuis quand une juive est belle ?**

**En entendant ça, la jolie Israélienne se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter son partenaire et les cinq filles qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Par sécurité, Tony se mit à côté d'elle.**

**Aliyah(Calmement):**** Vas y répète ce que t'as dit !**  
**Fille 3:**** Mais j'ai rien dit !**  
**Aliyah(Rire jaune):**** Et ton *Voix de pouf* "Depuis quand une juive est belle ?" c'était quoi ?**  
**Fille 1:**** C'est bon elle rigolait !**  
**Aliyah(S'énervant):**** Ouais, bah tu vois ça me fait pas rire !**  
**Fille 4:**** C'est pas grave, on en reste là !**  
**Aliyah:**** Ouais, je t'entends dire encore une fois ses mots, et tu peux être sur de retrouver ta tête graver dans le mur !**

**Elle était à deux doigts de lui en mettre une quand Elia intervenu connaissant le tempérament de Ziva. Elle lui agrippa le bras pour l'emmener plus loin. La surveillante voyait dans les yeux de sa protégé toute la colère qu'elle essayait de refouler en elle.**

**Elia:**** Calme toi Ziva !**  
**Aliyah:**** Elle m'énerve !**  
**Elia:**** Je sais mais prend pas le risque de te faire repérer !**  
**Aliyah(S'énervant encore plus):**** A parce que maintenant quand on as envie de frapper quelqu'un on est automatiquement du MOSSAD ?**  
**Elia:**** Mais...**

**Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partit dehors limite en courant. Tony, qui avait vu la scène de loin, se demanda si il devait aller retrouver Aliyah ou bien la laisser seule. Il préféra choisir la deuxième option.**  
**Cela fessait un moment qu'elle marchait le long du lac quand elle décida d'aller dans la salle de sport pour aller se défouler. Elle entra dans la salle, prit des gants de boxe puis commença à frapper dans le sac pour déverser toute sa colère. Même en étant ici, loin de tout, elle arrivait à remettre sa carapace et à se protéger comme au MOSSAD. Pourtant, avec Tony, c'était différent. Elle aimait être avec lui. Même si il se connaissait depuis peu, elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler de tout mais si elle lui parlait de sa réelle raison de ça venue, il serait lui aussi en danger et ça, elle le fera jamais. Elle frappait toujours dans le sac quand une voix la fit sursauter derrière elle.**

**...:**** J'aimerais pas être à la place du sac !**  
**Aliyah(Sursautant):**** Tu m'as fait peur ! Ouais bah vaut mieux...**  
**...****: Ça va pas ?**  
**Aliyah(Souriant, enlevant ses gants):**** T'inquiète pas pour moi Tony !**  
**Tony:**** Ta une larme qui as couler sur ta joue alors je suppose que ce n'est pas rien !**  
**Aliyah****: Larme de colère !**  
**Tony(Méfiant):**** Sur ?**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Oui !**

**Contre toute attente, il passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de lui faire un câlin. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire au début puis au fur et à mesure, elle mit ses main autour de sa taille.**

**Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent le câlin en synchronisation. Ils se sourirent puis décidèrent de partir de la salle de sport faire autre chose. Ils allèrent près du ranch non loin du camp quand un homme vint à leurs rencontre.**

**Homme(Souriant):**** Ça vous dit de monter les jeunes ?  
****Tony(Souriant):**** On peut ?  
****Homme:**** Evidemment !  
****Aliyah****: Oh merci !  
****Homme:**** Alors pour la jeune fille se serai Juliette et pour le jeune garçon on va lui donner Roméo !**

Devant les prénom des cheveux, ils restèrent sans voix. C'était les deux personnages d'une histoire d'amour qui se termine assez mal. L'Homme leurs donna les cheveux, mirent leurs selle puis les aida à monter.

**Tony****: On revient quand ?  
****Homme(Souriant):**** Quand vous voulez ! Je prévient Elia !  
****Aliyah:**** Merci !**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby(Excitée):**** Vous êtes allez où ?  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** T'es impatiente !  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Je sais mais pour l'instant, l'histoire est sublime !  
****Ziva:**** Oui, et elle l'est tout le long !  
****Abby(Émerveillée):**** Oh oui ! Allez la suite !  
****Ziva:**** Après être partit...**


	7. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 6

**Ziva:**** Après être partit...****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Les chevaux galopaient dans les champs avec leurs cavaliers sur leurs dos entrain de rigoler comme deux gamins. Arriver près d'une rivière, ils stoppèrent leurs montures pour descendre et s'arrêter. Ils descendirent chacun leurs tour du cheval, qu'ils laissèrent manger dans l'herbe pas loin d'eux.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Tu sais Aliyah, quand on est ados...****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: Oui, quoi ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** On pense à partir mais on pense pas à prendre à bouffer !****  
****Aliyah(Explosant de rire):**** Ah Oui !****  
****  
****Ils étaient littéralement mort de rire au point de se plier en deux. Ils se mirent assis par terre en évitant de se regarder de peur d'être repris d'un fou rire. Après quelques minutes passée, il ouvrit enfin la bouche afin de combler se silence que le gênait un peu trop.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Pourquoi t'es venue ici ?****  
****Aliyah(Mentant):**** Je m'ennuyait en Israël ! Et toi ?****  
****Tony:**** Mon père s'occupait pas de moi donc je part tout l'été !****  
****Aliyah:**** Il te manques pas ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Pas le moins du monde !****  
****Aliyah:**** T'en as rien à faire en faîte ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Exactement !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Fils indigne !****  
****Tony:**** Tu va voir toi !****  
****  
****Il se jeta sur elle, la renversant à terre. Ils s chamaillèrent quand, d'un coup de pied, elle l'envoya rouler par terre pour atterrir dans la rivière.****Une fois dans l'eau, elle explosa de rire en le voyant sortir de l'eau, trempée, la bouche grande ouverte.****  
****  
****Tony(Menaçant):**** Aliyah...Cours mais très vite !****  
****  
****Sous son ton menaçant de l'Italien, elle se leva d'un coup puis commença à courir avec Tony à ses trousses. Ils se coursèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'arrête à bout de souffle. L'Israélienne, bonne joueuse, revint vers lui le voir.****  
****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Tu court pas vite !****  
****Tony(Essoufflé):**** T'es...Pire...Qu'un gazelle !****  
****Aliyah:**** On me l'as souvent dit ! Allez vient on va voir les chevaux avant qu'ils ne se barrent !****  
****Tony:**** Okay ! Pxtain j'ai un point de côté !****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Et dire qu'on appelle ça un Homme !****  
****Tony:**** Ta vraiment envie de mourir toi ?****  
****  
****Il la regarda puis éclata de rire devant la tête de la jeune femme avec un sourire magistrale pour sa phrase. Ils partirent en discutant près du cours d'eau où les animaux n'avaient pas bouger. Trempé de la tête au pieds, Tony se mit au soleil pour pouvoir se sécher. Aliyah se mit à côté de lui en regardant les nuages défiler devant leurs yeux.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Tu fera quoi après le camp ?****  
****Tony:**** Je sais pas et toi ?****  
****Aliyah(Mentant):**** Je sais pas nan plus !****  
****Tony:**** Ta quelques choses à faire en Israël ?****  
****Aliyah****: Oui...****  
****Tony(Curieux):**** tu fait quoi ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Des choses.****  
****Tony:**** Je peux avoir plus de détails ?****  
****Aliyah(Froidement):**** Nan.******

**PDV Tony:******

**Je pose plusieurs fois la question sur Israël et à chaque fois, elle se renferme. Que fait-elle là-bas ?******

**Fin du PDV.****  
****  
****Il préféra ne pas reposer de question de peur de se faire jeter comme maintenant. Il laissa passer les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se coller contre lui à moitié sec.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Désolée de t'avoir parler comme ça !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Pas grave !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Tu m'en veux pas ?****  
****Tony:**** Nan ! Allez vient !****  
****  
****Il se mit debout puis fit pareil avec elle. Il lui demanda de monter sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Une fois sur son dos, il la fit tourner dans les airs sous le rire de celle-ci qui sentait sa tête tourner. Quand il la fit descendre, elle tangua mais il la rattrapa de justesse.****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Ziva:**** Et après, il m'as embrasser !****  
****  
****Abby, qui était entrain de manger, recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche en s'étouffant presque.****  
****  
****Abby(Excité):**** QUOI ? TA RÉPONDU AU BAISER ?****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Je peux continuer la suite ? ****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Pardon ! ****  
****Ziva:**** Donc il me retenue et...****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'Italien l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Voyant aucune réaction de l'Israélienne, il se décala en s'excusant avant de partir sur le cheval, au galop. Se remettant de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle prit le sien puis partit à sa poursuite. Une fois rattraper, elle stoppa le cheval devant celui de Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Ne pars pas !****  
****Tony:**** je vient de me ridiculiser alors si !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** J'ai jamais dit que j'avait pas aimer...**


	8. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 7

**Juste après avoir prononcer sa phrase, Tony resta choqué. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de sourire à la jeune fille devant lui. Heureux, il descendit de son cheval puis s'approcha de celui d'Aliyah. Il tendit ses bras et l'Israélienne se laissa tomber dans ses bras depuis son cheval. Une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Aliyah l'embrassa la première. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, mélangeant leurs langues entres elles. A bouts de souffle, ils surent se séparés.**

******Aliyah(Souriant):**** J'aime !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Le baiser ou moi ?****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Les deux je pense !****  
****Tony:**** J'ai aimer le baiser mais surtout celle qui me l'as donner !****  
****Aliyah(L'embrassant):**** T'es chou !****  
****Tony:**** Je sais !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ça va les poignets ?****  
****Tony(Explosant de rire):**** Les chevilles pas les poignets !****  
****Aliyah(Faisant la moue):**** Mais heu !****  
****Tony(La chatouillant):**** Mais quoi ?****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Arrête !****  
****  
****Il redoubla ses chatouilles et s'écroula à terre, morte de rire. Il s'allongea sur elle, tout en continuant ses chatouilles sur sa partenaire. Après 5 minutes, il la laissa respirer mais resta sur elle. Une fois sa respiration calmée, elle regarda l'Italien au dessus d'elle. Il s'approcha lentement des lèvres de l'Israélienne qui captura les lèvres du jeune homme plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Le baiser dura longtemps mais elle y mit fin quand elle entendu le ventre de Tony gargouiller.****  
****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** T'as faim ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Nan, tu crois ?****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Bon aller, on y va ! Mais avant...Câlins !****  
****Tony:**** D'accord !****  
****  
****Il s'allongea totalement sur elle, afin de l'enlacer à sa demande. Le prenant par la surprise, elle le retourna afin d'être au dessus pour prendre possession du corps du jeune Italien.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Hey !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Quoi ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** J'était bien au dessus !****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Pas grave, allez on rentre !****  
****  
****Elle se leva puis aida son partenaire à faire pareil. Ils remontèrent en selle direction le camp de vacance où la joie n'était pas totalement à son comble.****  
****  
****Camp de vacance, 14h30:****  
****  
****Après avoir rendu le chevaux au dresseur, ils se rendirent mains dans la mains vers le camps, tout sourire. Arriver au camp, ils virent deux jeunes filles se battrent ensemble pour, d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendus, à cause d'un garçon. Ayant le sens du devoir, l'Israélienne intervena mais elle se prit une belle gifle à la place. Elle encaissa mais répliqua bien vite par son poing accompagner d'une insulte.****  
****  
****Aliyah(En hébreux):**** Salope !****  
****Fille(Saignant):**** Mais t'es malade ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Et toi lors, ta envie de mourir ?****  
****Elia(Intervenant):**** Aliyah avec moi, et toi...File à l'infirmerie !****  
****  
****Tout les gens autour des filles se dispersèrent alors qu'Elia entraîna sa protégée dans un coin afin de lui parler sur son comportement envers les autres.****  
****  
****Aliyah****: Quoi ?****  
****Elia(S'énervant):**** Quand arrêtera tu de te créer des emmerdes pour la deuxième fois Ziva David ?****  
****Aliyah(S'énervant):**** Au MOSSAD, on m'as apprit à interrompre ça !****  
****EliaPerdu):**** Attends...T'était pas dans la bagarre ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Nan, je l'arrêtais !****  
****Elia****: Okay, j'ai cru que tu y était mêlée !****  
****Aliyah:**** Nan !****  
****Elia:**** Bon, retourne vers Tony dans se cas !****  
****  
****Aliyah allait partir quand une question lui vînt à l'esprit, Elle se retourna lentement vers la surveillante qui la regardais partir.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Je peux te poser une question ?****  
****Sabine(Souriant):**** Bien sur !****  
****Aliyah:**** Comment ta connu Ma Mère ?****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Ziva:**** Ensuite, on a parler de ma mère !****  
****Abby(Bouche pleine):**** Elle as dit quoi ?****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Parle pas la bouche pleine !****  
****Abby:**** Pardon !****  
****Ziva:**** Elle m'a dit...****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Elia(Souriant):**** Ça date d'il y a longtemps !****  
****Aliyah(S'asseyant):**** Raconte, moi !****  
****Elia:**** Okay, quand j'avait 15 ans...Mon père est partit en Israël et m'as emmener avec lui. C'est là que j'ai connu ta mère. On est vite devenue amie puis on est vite devenue inséparable !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ma mère as toujours été sociale !****  
****Elia:**** Oui ! Tu sais, ta mère as de quoi être fière de toi !****  
****Aliyah(Baissant la tête):**** Nan...****  
****Elia:**** Pourquoi nan ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Je suis au MOSSAD, tu sais ce qu'on fait au MOSSAD ? On torture, on fait avouer la vérité, puis après, quand les personnes nous sont inutiles, on les tues ! Tu croit vraiment qu'elle soit fière de ce que je suis devenue ?****  
****  
****Elle ne jeta pas un regard à Elia puis partit rejoindre l'Italien qui la regardait de loin. Quand à la surveillante, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer devant les paroles de la jeune femme.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Elle te voulait quoi ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Elle croyait que j'était mêlé à leurs crêpage de Cheveux !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** De chignons !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Arrête de me reprendre !****  
****Tony:**** Okay !****  
****Aliyah:**** On fait quoi maintenant ?****  
****Tony:**** Je sais pas. On mange et on va à la piscine ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Ouais ! Je vais mettre mon maillot de bain !****  
****  
****Elle embrassa légèrement Tony sur la bouche avant de filer sous le tente afin d'enfiler son maillot de bain. Cette journée s'annonçait bien enfaîte...Ou pas.**


	9. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 8

**Piscine du camp:****  
****  
****Quand elle alla dans le réfectoire pour aller chercher Tony, elle ne vit personne à part le personnel. Elle alla voir près de la piscine où elle le vit allonger sur un transat à manger un sandwich assez bien rempli, ce qui dégouta un peu Aliyah de manger. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'Italien, et une fois derrière lui, elle lui boucha les yeux de ses mains. Il souria avant de révéler le prénom de la jeune femme.****  
****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Hey, t'en veux ?****  
****Aliyah(Grimaçant):**** Nan merci !****  
****Tony:**** C'est trop bon !****  
****Aliyah:**** Si tu le dit !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Je te dégoûte, hein ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Un peu, voir beaucoup !****  
****Tony****: On va se baigner ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Ta fini de manger ?****  
****Tony****: Ouais t'inquiète ! Tu mange pas toi ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Nan !****  
****Tony:**** Ta pas manger depuis ce matin, tu devrais manger !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiète mais je suis habitué ! Allez viens.****  
****  
****Elle lui prit la main puis le tira vers elle pour ensuite le jeter dans l'eau. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit qu'il avait fait un plat à la surface de l'eau. Il revint à la surface en se frottant le torse tellement le plat avait été fort. Quand il la vit rire, il prit de l'eau dans sa bouche pour lui jeter à la figure. Elle le regarda choquée puis entra dans l'eau en lui sautant dessus. Elle remonta à la surface en remettant ses yeux en arrière et en passant sa main sur son visage.****  
****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Tu sais que ça fait mal un plat ?****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Tu m'étonne là !****  
****Tony:**** Fou toi de moi, tu va voir !****  
****Aliyah(Joueuse):**** Je vais voir quoi ?****  
****Tony:**** Hummmm...Je sais pas... ****  
****  
****Il s'approcha lentement de l'Israélienne qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge sous l'eau pour attraper la cheville de l'Israélienne pour la noyer. Elle remonta vite à la surface, manquant d'air vu qu'elle n'en avait pas prit avant de plonger.****  
****  
****Aliyah(Toussant):**** J'avait...Pas prit...D'air !****  
****Tony(L'enlaçant):**** Désolée !****  
****Aliyah:**** pas grave !****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Ca va aller ?****  
****Aliyah****: Oui...Si j'ai un bisous !****  
****  
****Elle le regarda avec un immense sourire auquel il craqua. Il approcha lentement de sa petite amie pour l'embrasser. Une fois près d'elle, elle se colla à lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent l'instant d'après pour un baiser passionné. Elle stoppa le baiser quand elle sentit Tony tourner dans l'eau.****  
****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant):**** Tu fais quoi là ?****  
****Tony:**** Je nage !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Je te rappelle que je suis encore sur toi !****  
****Tony:**** Et alors ? T'es toute légère !****  
****Aliyah****: Hummm...****  
****  
****Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de le lâcher et de se positionner à l'autre bout de la piscine en regardant Tony nager au milieu de la piscine.****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby(Emerveillée):**** Oh c'est chou !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Ouais.****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Je peux te poser une question ?****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Bien sur Abb's !****  
****Abby:**** C'est...Lui ta première fois ?****  
****Ziva:**** Oui, c'est lui !****  
****Abby(Sautant sur le lit):**** AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH !****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Calme toi Abby !****  
****Abby:**** C'et génial ! Mais...c'était dans la piscine ?****  
****Ziva:**** Nan, dans la tente ! Mais...****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Vous l'avez fait dans la piscine ?!****  
****Ziva****: Oui !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Même avant vous étiez chaud entre vous !****  
****Ziva:**** Abby ! Bon, il est 7h du matin ! On dort ?****  
****Abby:**** Okay ! C'est pas grave si je me colle à toi pour dormir ?****  
****Ziva****: Nan ! Allez vient !****  
****  
****Elles se mirent sous les couvertures, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ziva savait qu'elle reprendrait son histoire où elle l'avait laisser quand elles se réveilleraient, mais cela la gênait point. Pour une fois, elle pouvait parler de son passée avec Tony.****  
****  
****15h de l'après-midi:****  
****  
****L'Israélienne dormait à point fermés quand elle sentit des mains la secouer énergiquement. Elle émergea tout doucement mais la laborantine n'était pas comme ça. Abby se mit debout sur le lit puis commença à sauter dessus se qui réveilla immédiatement l'agent.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Abby !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Ah bah enfin !****  
****Ziva:**** Hummmm...****  
****Abby:**** Allez debout, je veux savoir la suite !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** J'ai faim avant !****  
****Abby:**** C'est pour ça que j'ai préparer le petit déjeuner, tu va me raconter en même temps !****  
****Ziva:**** T'es pas possible !****  
****  
****Elles se levèrent ensemble, allèrent à la cuisine où Abby prépara à manger. L'israélienne se mit assise au comptoir pour raconter la suite de l'Histoire à sa meilleure amie.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** J'en était où ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Dans la piscine quand tu était au bout !****  
****Ziva:**** Oui, donc je le regardais ! Beau gosse !****  
****Abby(Rigolant):**** Comme maintenant !****  
****Ziva:**** Oh Oui !****  
****Abby:**** Je m'en fiche de maintenant, je veux savoir la suite !****  
****Ziva:**** Donc je le regardais nager dans l'eau**** !**

****Flash-Back********

**Elle le regardait nager au loin, en le détaillant de haut en bas. Il était magnifique. Elle se rapprocha de lui afin d'être comme tout à l'heure, coller à lui. Il la serra dans ses bras en mettant ses mains dans son dos.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Hummmm...T'es toute douce !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Comme toi !****  
****Tony:**** Oh Nan !****  
****  
****Il l'embrassa tout doucement mais elle approfondit le baiser pour avoir plus de contact avec l'Italien. Il passa sa main gauche sous la ficelle de haut de maillot de bain alors que l'autre main s'amusait à effleurer le ventre d'Aliyah qui se contractait à se toucher. Ils commencèrent à aller plus loin quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et virent Elia les regarder avec un mini sourire.****  
****  
****Elia:**** Aliyah ! Tu peux venir s'te plaît ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Ouais ! (A Tony): Je reviens !****  
****  
****Elle l'embrassa puis partit vers l'échelle pour sortir de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette avant de suivre Elia près d'un bâtiments où téléphone, ordinateur et tout se trouvait. Beaucoup jeunes du camps jouait au ordinateur alors que la surveillante emmena Aliyah près d'un téléphone inoccupé. Elle lui tendit le téléphone.****  
****  
****Elia:**** c'est ton père !**


	10. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 9

**Elia:**** C'est ton père !****  
****  
****La jeune fille regarda la surveillante, avec une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle hésita à prendre le téléphone mais si son père appelait, c'était que c'était important. Elle empoigna le téléphone pour le porter à son oreille.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Shalom Abba !****  
****Eli****: ...****  
****Aliyah(En hébreux)****: Quoi ?****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah(En hébreux):**** Okay ! Et Tali ?****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah:**** Toda ! Shalom !****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****  
****Elle raccrocha et quand elle se retourna, tout les regards était tournés vers elle. Elle avait parler en Hébreux tout le long de la conversation se qui avait surpris les geeks de la salle. Elle les ignora et préféra aller rejoindre Tony mais le bras d'Elia l'en empêcha.****  
****  
****Elia****: Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Rien.****  
****Elia****: ALIYAH !****  
****Aliyah(Froidement):**** Cela ne te regarde en rien !****  
****Elia:**** Okay. Sache que si il t'arrive quoi que se soit toi seule est responsable là-dedans !****  
****Aliyah(Méchamment):**** J'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre, me protéger et encore moins me dire ce que je dis faire alors c'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui va me dicter ma conduite.****  
****  
****La surveillante lâcha le bras de l'Israélienne pour la laisser partir, Elle se défièrent du regard mais se fut Elia qui détourna le regard la première devant le regard noir d'Aliyah.****  
****La jeune fille alla directement dans la tente où elle se changea en quatrième vitesse. Elle mit ses vans puis partit à travers champs réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père. Les Hommes qu'il recherchaient l'avait repérée dans le camp. Elle était seule contre eux, sans armes. Elle marcha longuement jusqu'à être devant des rails de train. Elle s'agenouilla la tête baisser en pensant à comment combattre comme des hommes comme eux. Elle pensa un moment quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se leva silencieusement en tendant l'oreille. Le bruit avait disparu. Pour plus de sécurité, elle fit demi-tour. Mais pendant tout le long du trajet, elle sentait une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un hommes armer arriver vers elle. Elle lui mit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit vaciller un moment. Elle donna un coup de coude dans son poignet pour qu'il lâche son arme afin de récupérer l'arme silencieuse qui se trouvait à la ceinture de l'Individu, Elle le prit puis tira dans la poitrine de l'inconnu qui tomba raide mort. Son père avait dit qu'il y en avait deux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait un deuxième. Elle resta sur ses gardes puis chassa toute les preuves pour remettre l'arme et partir en le laissant là. Pour ne pas que quelqu'un la dénonce, elle fit demi-tour en prenant un autre chemin. Arriver au camps, elle fit comme ci de rien n'était quand un cri interpella tout le monde. Elia jeta un regard vers l'Israélienne puis partit vers l'origine du hurlement où tout le monde la suivit. Ils découvrirent avec horreur le corps de l'Homme allonger par terre, baignant dans son sang. Instinctivement, le regard de la surveillante capta celui de la personne responsable de cette acte.****  
****  
****Elia:**** Tout le monde recule !****  
****...: Qui as pu faire ça ?****  
****Elia****: Je sais pas alors reculez, j'appelle la police !****  
****  
****L'italien se rapprocha de sa petite-amie pour la rassurer voyant son regard dans le vide, sans expression sur le visage. Il l'enserra de ses bras pour la rassurer mais celle-ci ne resserra pas cette étreinte et laissa ses bras le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas son premier crime mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'elle ne savait pas où était le deuxième.****  
****Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la police arriva sur les lieux avec la sirène activer. Ils firent reculer les jeunes qui regardaient la scène de loin. Ils mirent une barre de sécurité puis commencèrent leurs travail alors qu'Elia emmena sa protégée plus loin pour lui parler de cette «accident».****  
****  
****Elia****: Alors ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Alors quoi ?****  
****Elia****: Y'avait vraiment rien, hein ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Arrête de me regarder comme ça s'te plaît !****  
****Elia(S'énervant):**** Je te regarde comme je veux ! Tu viens de tuer un homme là !****  
****Aliyah:**** C'est pas le premier ni le dernier !****  
****Elia:**** Tu viens peut-être du MOSSAD mais ici on tue pas les gens comme ça !****  
****Aliyah:**** T'aurai préférée quoi ? Que je le tue ou qu'il me tue ?****  
****Elia:**** T'aurai pu le capturer !****  
****Aliyah:**** Mon père ma dit «Si il te touche, tue le». J'ai suivit les ordres !****  
****Elia:**** Tu n'est pas au MOSSAD pxtain !****  
****Aliyah(Énerver):**** Je m'en fous ! C'est tuer ou se faire tuer ! Alors tes leçon de moral tu te les gardes !****  
****Elia:**** Ta effacer les preuves ?****  
****Aliyah(Ironiquement):**** Bah nan, je suis tellement conne que je les ai pas effacer ! Si je suis rentrer au MOSSAD, c'est pas parce que mon père est le directeur mais parce que je sais faire mon travail correctement alors oui, j'ai effacer les preuves alors lâche moi les chaussons un peu !****  
****  
****Elle partit d'un pas énervée vers le camp où quelques personnes commençait à rentrer. Quand elle arriva vers le réfectoire, elle vit Tony assis sur les marches, il releva la tête dans il la vit. Elle souri puis partit le rejoindre à ses côtés. Elle passa sa son bras sous le sien puis elle fit leurs doigts s'enlacer en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Italien.****  
****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Ça va ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Oui pourquoi ?****  
****Tony:**** T'avait l'air pas bien quand tu as vu le corps ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** T'inquiète pas, je vais bien !****  
****Tony:**** Tant mieux !****  
****  
****Il se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement quand une voix perçante les sortit de leurs transe. Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête, vers la jeune fille avec qui l'Israélienne avait eu une altercation.****  
****  
****Fille:**** Attends...Tu sort avec ça Tony ?****  
****Tony(Sèchement):**** Ça te pose un problème ?****  
****Fille(Rigolant)****: Excuse moi, mais à côté je suis une Bombe !****  
****Tony(Rire jaune):**** Je t'explique, regarde toi dans un miroir parce qu'à côté d'elle tu ressemble à un sac poubelle abandonnée sur une route !****  
****Fille(Blessée):**** C'est méchant !****  
****Tony:**** Ouais allez Dégage !****  
****  
****Elle jeta un regard noir à Aliyah qui se retenait de rigoler de toute ses forces. Une fois partit, elle ne put e retenir et elle éclata de rire dans les bras de l'Italien qui la regardait avec un sourire.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Ça va aller ?****  
****Ziva(Morte de rire):**** Comme tu la recaler !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Depuis que je suis ici, elle me drague !****  
****Ziva:**** Hey...Ta pas intérêt de me tromper avec elle !****  
****Tony(Choqué):**** HEY ! Je dors pas avec des poubelles moi ! Je sors avec des bombes comme toi !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: Oh t'es chou !****  
****Tony:**** Je sais !****  
****Aliyah**** Pff...Vantard !****  
****Tony(Rigolant)****: Avoue tu aime ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Nan !****  
****Tony****: Bref, j'ai faim !****  
****Aliyah**** Avec ton sandwich, si on peut appeler ça un sandwich ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Un Dinozzo à toujours faim !****  
****Aliyah:**** je vois ça !****  
****  
****Il lui tira la langue, se qui la fit rire, puis ils partirent manger un petit trucs pour caler l'estomac du jeune homme. Il voulut proposer à manger à L'israélienne qui ne mangea rien, ce qui l'inquiéta.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Ta vu comme t'es mince ? Tu devrai manger !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Je suis pas mince, et j'ai pas faim alors je vais pas me forcer à manger, si ?****  
****Tony:**** Très bonne solution ça !****  
****Aliyah:**** N'importe quoi !****  
****Tony:**** Bon, on fait quoi ?****  
****Aliyah**** On retourne à la piscine ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Pour continuer ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Hummmmmm...Oui !****  
****  
****Il lui prit la main avant de l'emmener près de la piscine. En allant près de la piscine, ils virent le médecin légiste emmener le corps dans le camion et les policiers interroger la jeune fille qui as découvert le corps. ****  
****Aliyah n'y fit pas attention et préféra aller rejoindre Tony dans la piscine. Elle se déshabilla vu qu'elle avait laisser son maillot de bain et entra dans l'eau chaude où son petit ami l'attendait.****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby:**** Ils ont su que c'était toi ?****  
****Ziva:**** Nan. Jamais !****  
****Abby:**** Donc affaire classé ?****  
****Ziva:**** Exact ! Attends, j'essaye d'appeler Tony !****  
****  
****Elle prit son portable puis composa le numéro de Tony, qui ne répondit pas bien sur. Elle laissa un message en espérant qu'il réponde.****  
****  
****Appartement de l'Agent Dinozzo:****  
****  
****Depuis sa dispute avec Ziva, il avait limite avaler la bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Il détestait l'énorme mensonge qu'elle lui avait fait. Pendant des années, il avait chercher Aliyah sans jamais le trouver alors qu'elle était juste sous son nez. Il termina son verre avant d'envoyer tout valser quand il vit le nom «Ziva» s'afficher sur son fixe. Il prit son fixe pour aller l'éclater contre le mur quand la voix de sa partenaire résonna entre les mur.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Tony, C'est Ziva... **


	11. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 10

**Ziva:**** Tony, C'est Ziva...Hummmmmm, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne répondent pas mais, il faudrait qu'on parle, de nous...Je sais que je t'ai menti mais...Il y a une raison à tout ça. Sache que...Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ça, de ses mensonges, de tout enfaîte et...J'aimerais qu'on se parle, seuls. Alors...J'espère que tu rappellera ! Juste une chose, sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti là-bas à propos de mes sentiments...Je t'ai aimer et...Je T'aime encore alors s'il te plaît, rappelle moi ! Shalom.****  
****  
****A la fin du message, il resta planter au milieu du salon, sans bouger. Avec l'alcool, il ne tenu pas debout et il s'affala à terre, les yeux dans les vide. Il repassait en boucle la dernière phrase de l'israélienne dans sa tête. Il posa ses main sur sa tête en soufflant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.****  
****  
****Appartement de Ziva David****:****  
****  
****Elle venait de raccrocher puis partit rejoindre Abby qui se trouvait derrière elle avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait entendu la dernière phrase de son appel.****  
****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Ta entendu ?****  
****Abby(Sautillant):**** Oui ! Tu l'aime encore ! C'est trop chou !****  
****Ziva:**** Après ce qu'on à vécu, j'ai jamais su refouler mes sentiments pour Anthony Dinozzo !****  
****Abby(Souriant)****: Oh...Je peux avoir la suite de l'histoire maintenant ?****  
****Ziva:**** Okay, alors j'en était où ?****  
****Abby****: Quand vous êtes entrer dans l'eau !****  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Ta vraiment envie de savoir ce qui s'est passer ensuite ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Évidemment ! Tout les détails !****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** D'accord !**

****Flash-Back********

**Une fois dans l'eau, elle partit dans les bras de Tony pour nager avec lui. Ils nagèrent un moment quand l'Italien prit l'initiative de l'embrasser contre le rebord de la piscine, en déposant ses mains sur sa taille. Il laissa ses mains effleurer la peau halée de la jeune Israélienne qui souriait.******

**Aliyah(Souriant):**** J'aime tes caresses !****  
****Tony:**** Et moi j'aime te les procurer !****  
****Aliyah:**** Ah Ouais ?****  
****Tony:**** Ouais !******

**Il la ré-embrassa en passant une de ses mains sur son ventre alors que l'autre caressait sa cuisse. Mais d'un coup de hanche, elle retourna la situation pour plaquer l'Italien contre le rebord avec un magnifique sourire qui fit craquer Tony.******

**Tony:**** Aliyah...****  
****Aliyah:**** Oui ?****  
****Tony:**** Je veux pas qu'on aille plus loin. Je veux pas que notre première fois se fasse tout de suite, avec toi, je veux attendre !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** T'es trop chou ! Je suis d'accord avec ça !****  
****Tony:**** Je suis toujours chou !******

**Elle le frappa à l'épaule en rigolant. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal pour que la jeune femme l'embrasse là où elle l'avait frapper. C'est ce qu'elle fit ce qui ravit l'Italien. Voyant la nuit tomber, ils préférèrent sortirent de la piscine pour aller se changer et manger. **

****Flash-Back****

******Ziva:**** Après on est aller manger puis dormir !****  
****Abby****: Ensemble !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Evidemment Abby !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Oh Oui !****  
****  
Malgré le sourire présent sur son vidage, la laborantine voyait bien que son amie mourrait d'envie d'aller parler à son partenaire. Elle eu une idée en se rapellant du message vocal qu'avait laisser Ziva sur le répondeur de Tony. Elle laissa sa meilleure amie deux secondes, prétextant aller au toilette. Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, elle composa la numéro de Tony. Après 5 sonneries, il répondit.******

**Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** Ramène toi chez Ziva tout de suite, faut que vous vous parliez !****  
****Tony****: ...****  
****Abby****: S'il te plaît Tony !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** Mais elle t'aime !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** Elle t'as mentit pour une raison, tu sais laquelle au moins ?****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** Moi non plus, et elle veut donner sa raison qu'à une seule personne, toi !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** Elle t'aime Tony, et je sais que tu l'aime...Alors ramène toi !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Okay ! Merci Tony !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby: Je sais !****  
****Tony:**** ...****  
****Abby:**** A tout' !  
****  
****Elle raccrocha, le sourire au lèvres. Elle tira la chasse pour faire genre puis repartit auprès de son amie pour savoir la suite. Elle était vraiment absorbée par leur histoire commune. Elle se mit assise à coté d'elle sur le canapé en réclamant la suite.  
****  
****Ziva:**** Le lendemain matin...**

****Flash-Back********

**Le lendemain matin:****  
****  
****  
****Quand l'Israélienne se réveilla, elle sentit le nez de l'Italien chatouiller son cou vu qu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais il la tenait fortement contre lui. Elle se rallongeant en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Tony. Elle attendit qu'il se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas. Quand elle sentit la tête de l'Italien bouger, elle tourna sa tête vers la sienne.******

**Aliyah(Souriant):**** Shalom !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Buongiorno Il Mio Amore !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: Hummmmmm...J'aime quand tu parle Italien !****  
****Tony:**** Sono Italiano !****  
****Aliyah****: Je sais, ça s'entend à ton nom de famille !****  
****Tony:**** Tu parle jamais hébreux toi !****  
****Aliyah(Baissant la tête)****: Oui...****  
****Tony:**** Pourquoi ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Parce que je suis juive et que les certaines personnes sont contre les juifs !****  
****Tony****: Tu les envoient balader !****  
****Aliyah(Rigolant)****: Si je fessait ça, ils s'en sortirait pas vivant !****  
****Tony****: Je sors avec une fille merveilleuse !****  
****Aliyah:**** Tu le savais pas encore ?****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Çà va les chevilles ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Parfaitement bien !****  
****Tony:**** Mouais !****  
****Aliyah:**** Allez lève toi !****  
****Tony:**** Hey Hey Hey ! Tu sors pas de ce lit tant que que tu ma pas embrasser !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: Comment ais-je pu oublier ?****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Ça j'en sais rien !****  
****  
Elle l'embrassa délicatement puis se leva pour enfiler ses habits devant Tony qui se priva pas pour admirer la vue. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, son jeans, son tee-shirt, sa veste et son chaussures ainsi que ces accessoires avant de s'attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon magnifiquement bien fait (****T****enue).****  
****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** T'a l'intention de mater toute la journée ou bien, tu à l'intention de te lever ?****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Désolé mais la vue est sublime !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: N'exagère pas ! Allez lève toi !****  
****Tony(Se levant):**** Un Dinozzo n'exagère jamais !****  
****Aliyah:**** Mais bien sur !****  
****Tony(Enlevant son tee-shirt):**** Si je te le dit !****  
****Aliyah(Admirative):**** WAHOU !****  
****Tony:**** Quoi ?****  
****  
Il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle regardait ses abdos bien formé et visible. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieur en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire prédateur.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** je sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre avec un corps comme le tien !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Dans ce cas, on est deux !****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Elle ne put terminer sa phrase vu que la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Elle jeta un regard vers Abby qui haussa des épaule, innocente. Elle se leva puis partit ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir la personnes qu'elle attendait devant elle.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Je m'attendais pas à te voir...****  
****...:**** Faut qu'on parle !**


	12. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 11

**Appartement de l'Agent David:******

**...****: Faut qu'on parle !  
****Ziva:**** je le pense aussi !  
****...:**** A une condition.  
****Ziva:**** Laquelle ?  
****...****: Que tu me dise la vrai vérité !  
****Ziva:**** Je n'avait pas l'intention de te la cacher Tony.**

L'Israélienne s'effaça sur le côté afin de laisser passer son partenaire qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètre à la ronde. Elle referma doucement la porte en pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce qu'il allait penser, et comment il allait réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de perdre l'homme à qui elle tenait le plus. Elle souffla légèrement avant de s'avancer dans le salon où Tony était. Elle demanda à Abby de quitter la pièce afin d'être seule avec Lui.

**Abby(Souriant):**** Bien sur. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans la cuisine !**

Elle partit dans la partit principale de la maison pour se coller au mur, écouter la discussion de ses deux collègues. Elle appréhendais la réaction de Tony envers le mensonge de son amie. Elle croisa la doigts en espérant qu'il lui pardonne.  
Dans le salon, le silence était à son comble. L'Israélienne s'appuya contre le meuble télé alors que l'Italien observait sa coéquipière sans dire un mot. Au fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui pardonner ? La condamner ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment, il avait le cœur lourd.

**Tony:**** J'ai entendu ton message.  
****Ziva:**** C'était le but ! Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir menti !  
****Tony(Froidement)****: Tu te répète !  
****Ziva:**** Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ?  
****Tony:**** J'en sais rien...C'est pas moi qui t'es menti pendant 8 ans !  
****Ziva:**** Si je t'ai menti, c'est qu'il y a une raison !  
****Tony(Sèchement):**** Laquelle dans ce cas ? Mais attends... Ça sera la vérité ou pas ? Qui sait ? Tu sais tellement bien mentir qu'on ne différencie pas le vrai du faux !  
****Ziva(Froidement):**** Arrête ! Je suis peut-être du MOSSAD, mais quand tu est rentrer dans mon appartement je t'ai promis de te dire la vérité !  
****Tony:**** Qui te dit que tu va pas me trahir, encore une fois ?**

Le poignard était planter. Ziva sentit son cœur se serrer face la phrase tranchante de son partenaire Elle baissa la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Dans la cuisine, Abby eu mal au cœur pour sa meilleure amie, Tony ne rendrait pas la situation facile.

**Ziva:**** Tu...Pense sérieusement ce que tu as dit ou c'est laquelle que tu as ingurgiter qui te fait dire ça ?  
****Tony:**** L'alcool que j'ai ingurgiter, c'est en partit de ta faute !  
****Ziva:**** Oh...  
****Tony:**** Alors ?  
****Ziva****: Alors quoi ?  
****Tony:**** Voilà où en sont nos discussions ?  
****Ziva:**** Faut croire. Tony, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti mais quand tu t'es présenter quand je suis arriver, plein de chose se sont passer en moi et je ne voulais pas qu'on entame une relation sur l'ancienne qu'on as eu y'a 15 ans !  
****Tony(Froidement):**** Relation que tu fout en l'air par la même occasion !  
****Ziva(S'énervant)****: Je la fout pas en l'air !  
****Tony****: Si ! Avec tes pxtain de mensonges, tu fout tout en l'air !  
****Ziva:**** MES ? Je ne t'ai menti que sur une seule chose Tony !  
****Tony:**** Tu est sur ?  
****Ziva:**** OUI !  
****Tony(S'énervant)****: Tu sais quoi ? Je vois même pas pourquoi je suis venue !  
****Ziva:**** Moi non plus ! Je pensais que tu était venu entendre mes excuse mais tu préfère me hurlez dessus !  
****Tony:**** Ouais...  
****Ziva****: Dès Demain je demande ma réaffectation au MOSSAD !  
****Tony(Sèchement):**** Okay !**

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder pour partir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle sursauta en sentant les murs trembler. Elle allait verser des larmes quand elle se reprit, enfila ses baskets et partit de l'appartement en laissant Abby seule qui se précipita près de la fenêtre pour écouter la conversation.  
Arriver dehors, Ziva remarqua qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Heureusement qu'elle était habiller d'un pull et d'un jogging (**T****enue). Elle chercha Tony des yeux quand elle le vit plus loin marchant la tête baissé.**

**Ziva****: TONY !**

Il se stoppa un moment puis reprit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide. Elle lui couru après avant de le choper par le bras et le retourner. Ils étaient trempés de la tête au pieds, mais ils s'en fichaient. Elle le regarda et vit qu'une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle voulu l'essuyer et quand elle vie que l'Italien ne la repoussa pas, elle posa sa main afin de l'enlever.

**Tony:**** Tu compte vraiment retourner au MOSSAD ?  
****Ziva:**** Si ça ne s'arrange pas entre nous ? Oui.  
****Tony:**** J'aimerai te pardonner, vraiment mais je peux pas !  
****Ziva:**** Pourquoi ?  
****Tony:**** Tu m'as menti sur une partit de ma vie que tu connaissait !  
****Ziva****: J'ai voulu te le dire à plusieurs reprise mais j'était bloquer !  
****Tony(S'énervant)****: Bloquer sur quoi ?  
****Ziva:**** Je pouvais pas te le dire, Okay ? Point ! Y'a 15 ans aussi j'ai voulu te le dire mais j'ai pas pu !  
****Tony:**** POURQUOI ?  
****Ziva:**** PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT LE JOUR OU ELIA A ÉTÉ ASSASSINER !**

Toute les personnes présentes dans la rues se retournèrent vers eux, qui restèrent sans voix. Elle commençait à avoir froid vu l'eau ruisselante sur son corps, Tony était pareil. Ils restèrent planter pendant deux minutes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prennent la parole.

**Tony:**** Pourquoi elle as été assassiner ?  
****Ziva:**** Elle était au courant pour moi...Si tu l'avait été, il t'aurait réservée le même sort ! Personne ne devait savoir qui j'était !  
****Tony:**** Je comprend mieux maintenant...  
****Ziva:**** Les corps retrouver là-bas...C'était moi !  
****Tony(Choqué):**** C'est toi qui les as tuer ?  
****Ziva****: Oui, j'était déjà au MOSSAD à cette époque !  
****Tony(Rire nerveux):**** Je vient d'apprendre que mon premier amour ma menti, qu'elle était du MOSSAD, qu'elle as assassiner des gens, t'as d'autre trucs à dire ?  
****Ziva:**** Nan.  
****Tony:**** J'en ai assez entendu !**

Il allait partir et la seule solution qu'elle eu de le retenir était de lui dire la vérité vrai de l'époque. Son amour. Dans un dernier espoir, elle lui cria "je t'aime".

**Ziva:**** JE T'AIME ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS MENTI LA DESSUS ! JE T'AI AIMER PLUS QU'UN CŒUR NE PEUT AIMER ! JE T'AIME, ET JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIMER ! **


	13. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 12

**Rue devant chez Ziva David:**

**Elle le vit se stopper plus loin puis se tourner sur lui même. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers elle et une fois en face d'elle, il leva la main mais au moment où il allait frapper, sa main se mit à trembler puis se serrer en poing. ****  
****  
****Ziva****: Si me frappez te soulage, fait le !****  
****  
Au lieu de la frapper, il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser assez sauvagement, sans délicatesse. Elle dut surprise au début mais elle se laissa faire. Manquant d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent en se regardant. Il allait repartir en reculant, mais elle le chopa par le col pour le plaquer contre l'immeuble à côté d'eux. Il la regarda surprise avec un regard noir.****  
****  
****Ziva(Énervée):**** C'est ça ton plan ? M'embrasser et partir ? C'est difficile pour toi et j'en suis consciente mais tu n'est pas le seule à souffrir dans toute cette histoire ! Je souffre aussi mais toi tu joue ton malheureux parce que je t'ai menti pendant 15 ans mais tu n'as même pas réaliser l'espace d'un instant que je le fessait pour te protéger PXTAIN ! Tu pense qu'à ta gueule dans cette histoire ! Quand j'était au camp, tout les jours je voulais te le dire mais quand Elia est morte, j'ai réalisée à quel point les personnes au courant était en danger ! J'ai pas voulu te faire courir se risques ! J'était la fille d'Eli David, fille du directeur du MOSSAD, tout le monde lui en voulait et la seule façon de l'atteindre était Ari, Tali et Moi ! Je fessait déjà partit du MOSSAD et même au camp on as réussi à me repérer ! J'ai tuer des terroriste là bas pour te protéger seulement toi ! Ma mission était de passer incognito et je l'ai fait ! Après avoir quitter le camp, ils s'en sont prit à Tali, je l'ai venger en oubliant tes messages, tes mails, tout ! Ma sœur comptait à mes yeux, quand j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec toi, j'avait tout perdu ! Y'a 8 ans, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je voulais pas que notre relation se rebase sur celle d'il y a 15 ans ! Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi Tony ? On aurait fait quoi si tu aurai su la vérité ? Sa aurait rien fait puisque c'est du passée ! Le passée reste la passée Anthony ! Je t'ai menti pendant 8 ans, certes, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments !****  
****  
Après cette longue déclaration, il resta sans voix mais grâce à ça, il réalisa qu'elle aussi souffrait de tout ça. Elle le lâcha puis recula pour lui laisser la liberté de bouger. ****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Réfléchis bien à ce que tu décide de faire !****  
****  
Elle le laissa au milieu de la rue pour remonter dans son appartement où elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, trempé, qui comprenait la douleurs de cette dernière. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, toujours dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant.******Flash-Back******Aliyah(Souriant):**** Je t'aime !****  
****Tony: Je T'aime aussi !**

**** Flash-back ******  
**

****Flash-Back******Tony:**** Ma vie sans toi, c'est comme le désert du Sahara...Vide !**

**** Flash-back ****

****Flash-Back******Aliyah:**** Tu est mon idéale !**

****Flash-Back******Elle pleurait tellement que son cœur se serrait se plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Abby ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager cette douleurs. Elle en voulait à Tony de ne pas avoir réagit. Elle attendit 10 minutes quand elle sentit le souffle de Ziva se stabiliser. Elle s'était endormi. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé, la déshabilla de ses habits mouillé pour la laisser en sous-vêtements en la couvrant de la couverture puis alla baisser la lumière. Elle sortit de l'appartement pour aller voir Tony mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit lui fit autant mal au cœur que l'état de sa meilleure amie. Tony était assis contre le mur, les genoux replié contre lui, à pleurer, trempé de la tête au pied aussi. Quand il entendit la porte, il leva la tête et vit la laborantine s'approcher de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ses deux meilleures amies était au plus bas. Elle leva Tony pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement, et lui donner des serviettes pour s'essuyer. Après 10 minutes, il rejoignit la gothique dans la cuisine. Mais pour aller dans la cuisine, il fallait passer dans la salon où il vit l'Israélienne allonger sur le canapé endormit. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était en sous-vêtements vu que la couverture ne cachait pas vraiment le haut du corps. Abby le remarqua et souri avant d'aller remettre correctement le plaide. Elle servi un café bien chaud à Tony qui se mit assis sur le plan de table en regardant Ziva dormir dans le salon.  
****  
****Abby:**** Pardonne lui !****  
****Tony:**** C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire mais...J'ai toujours rêvée de reprendre ma relation avec "Aliyah" parce qu'elle était, tellement magique, qu'elle fessait rêver les gens au camp. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai su ce que c'était être amoureux. C'est elle qui me complétait et elle le fait toujours aujourd'hui. Son discours tout à l'heure ma fait réaliser à quel point je l'aime, depuis des années et je pense que mon cœur ne vivait que pour elle. Mais, quand j'ai commencer à l'aimer, je me suis senti comme trahit par Aliyah mais au fond de moi, c'est comme si je l'avait jamais fait puisque Ziva et Aliyah sont une seule et même personne. D'un côté, je suis heureux qu'elle me l'ai cacher Abby. Je l'aime et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le perdre encore une fois, ça me détruit une première fois...****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et vice versa. Vous êtes inséparable vous deux et d'après ce qu'elle me raconter de vous deux au camp, votre histoire est si belle qu'elle ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Tu dois lui pardonner et tout redémarrer depuis le début, pas celui du camp mais le tout nouveau. Vous avez vécu une histoire ensemble vraiment magique et vous ne pouvez pas l'oublier, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose, cette autre chose que vous avez bâti pendant 8 ans ! Il faut savoir pardonner dans le vie ! Je vous laisse tout les deux, je rentre chez moi, mais je reviendrais pour avoir la suite de l'histoire !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Okay ! Merci Abby, pour tous se que tu as fait aujourd'hui. T'es une amie exceptionnelle, tu le sais ça ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Grâce à toi, je le sais maintenant ! Occupe toi d'elle..  
****  
****Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires et partir pour laisser les deux agents seules dans l'appartement Tony posa sa tasse sur le comptoir pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du canapé, mais intrigué, il partit dans la chambre de sa coéquipière où il vit une boite en carton au fond de la chambre qu'il prit puis ouvrit une fois assis sur le lit. Il regarda mes photos les une après les autres avec un sourire au lèvres. Il regardait toute les photo quand il tomba sur une photo qui ne fessait pas partit de leurs séjour au camp. La photo était une petit fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Ziva.****...:**** C'est Tali, deux jours avant son décès !****  
****Tony(Sursautant):**** T'es réveill...  
****  
****Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il la regarda et qu'il vit qu'elle avait pas garder la couverture sur elle. Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais tourna vite la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les photos mais il avait assez de mal. Son esprit repartait sur la vison de sa partenaire en sous-vêtements. Il avala difficilement sa salive se qui fit légèrement rire l'Israélienne. Elle enfila son peignoir vite fait (****P****eignoir), afin de s'asseoir à côté de l'italien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de getter dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.  
****  
****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Arrête de mater !****  
****Tony(Rougit):**** Désolé ! Ziva, il faut qu'on parle..****  
****Ziva:**** Parler de quoi ?****  
****Tony:**** De nous, notre histoire !****  
****Ziva****: Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'y as plus d'histoire !****  
****Tony****: Je me suis tromper sur tout la ligne à propos de ça !****  
****Ziva:**** Explique toi dans ce cas !****  
****Tony:**** Regarde !****  
****  
****Il lui tendit une photo qui représentait eux deux hors bord du lac entrain de se chamailler et rigoler. Quand elle vit la photo, elle se mit à sourire se qui ravît l'Italien qui reprit la photo pour en remontrer une autre mais qui datait d'i mois. Elle à été prise dans le sable par l'équipe, elle avait quelques coïncidence avec celle de l'époque. Elle regarde Tony en lui demandant ce qu'il essayait de lui prouver.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Notre relation n'a jamais changer enfaîte ! Elle est rester pareil parce que nos sentiments n'ont jamais changer, et ces deux photo le prouves. Elle sont presque pareil. On n'a pas changer parce qu'on s'est réservée pour une seule personne, Moi pour toi et toi pour moi ! On est rester pareil.****  
****Ziva(Larmes au yeux)****: Pourquoi tu as mit du temps à me pardonner ?****  
****Tony:**** Parce que je voulais entendre tes excuse et je les ai entendu mais en vrai, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonner ! Je peux pas st'en vouloir, y'as des secret pire que ceux là et je m'en suis rendu compte !****  
****Ziva:**** Et maintenant ?****  
****Tony****: On reprend tout depuis le début ?****  
****Ziva:**** Lequel ?****  
****Tony:**** Celui d'i ans ! A nous de faire la différence entre le passée et le présent !****  
****Ziva:**** Avant ça, j'ai une question ! Est-ce que tu m'aime réellement ? Tes sentiments sont-ils ceux d'il y a 15 ans ou ceux d'i ans ?****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Ceux d'i ans.****  
****Ziva:**** Dit le.****  
****Tony(Se rapprochant):**** Je T'aime Ziva David !****  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Si tu savais combien de temps j'avait attendu ce moment !****  
****Tony:**** Tu l'a maintenant !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Oui...****Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les capturer dans un doux baiser. Elle le coucha sur le dos pour venir s'allonger sur lui. Ils durent s'arrêter à cause du rire de l'Italien. Elle le regarda avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rigolait.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Y'a 1 heures on s'engueulait, et là, on est dans ton lit à s'embrasser voir même à aller plus loin ! En plus, tes cheveux mouillée te rendant encore plus sexy qu'avant et je me demande pourquoi tu as mit à peignoir !****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Ta penser à tout ça en 10 secondes ?****  
****Tony:**** Oui, ça me perturbait ! ****  
****Ziva:**** je veux juste une chose Tony, qu'on oublie nos disputes !****  
****Tony:**** Je suis d'accord avec ça !****  
****  
Il s'avança pour reprendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser délicatement. Il la tenu par la taille avant de la faire basculer sur le dos pour être au dessus. Il défit la ceinture de Ziva pour enlever sa couche de satin qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il le balança dans le coin de la pièce avant de descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune qui déboutonnait la chemise mouillée de son partenaire. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaule se qui enleva la chemise dans un bruit de glissement. Il passa sa mains sur le ventre de Ziva qui se contracta à te toucher. Il sourit en sentant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou en laissant une jolie marque rouge lui montrant qu'il lui appartenait. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour enlever le pantalon de l'Italien. Il l'enleva d'un coup en l'embrassant le front, le nez et les lèvres. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements, dans le lit de l'Israélienne, à se regarder en souriant.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Merci Tony !****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: De quoi ?****  
****Ziva:**** De m'avoir pardonner...****  
****Tony:**** Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'aime et c'est le principal !****  
****  
Il l'embrassa avant de passer ses mains sur sa poitrine où elle gémit de plaisir. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou pour atterrir en haut de la poitrine. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge puis baissa sa culotte Elle se retrouva nu devant lui qui enleva son boxer pour entrer en elle deux minutes plus tard. La journée ne fessait que commencer. ****  
****Dans le couloirs de l'Immeuble, une jeune femme sourit avant de partir rejoindre sa voiture pour aller chez Elle, se reposer après cette nuit et début de journée mouvementer.**


	14. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 13

**Lendemain matin, 10h:****  
****  
****Les deux amants furent réveillée par quelqu'un toquant à la porte. Après avoir passer l'après-midi à faire du sport, leurs soirées se passa devant la télé à s'embrasser pour se coucher à 1 heure du matin. Ils émergèrent tout doucement du sommeil quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec des bruits de chaîne.****  
****  
****Ziva(Grognant):**** ABBY !****  
****Abby(Entrant dans la chambre):**** Bonjour les amoureux ! Tu sais Ziva, t'es bien foutu mais si tu pouvais fermer la chemise ça serai mieux !****  
****  
L'Israélienne baissa les yeux et remarqua que la chemise de Tony qu'elle avait mise était ouverte, dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir à la laborantine qui souriait. Ziva secoua l'homme à côté d'elle qui essayait de se rendormir. Elle se mit sur lui pour l'embrasser partout et le réveiller en douceur. Abby grimaça légèrement tout en souriant avant de partir pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. L'Italien mit du temps à sortir du lit mais une fois en dehors, il alla dans les bras de sa partenaire pour un câlin.****  
****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Tu es tout le temps comme ça au réveil ?****  
****Tony(Chuchotant)****: Seulement avec toi !****  
****  
Cette seule phrase murmurer à son oreille lui provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour s'habiller (****T****enue). Elle rendit la chemise à Tony qui se put s'empêcher de la porter à son nez pour sentir l'odeur de l'Israélienne. Elle souri puis termina de s'habiller en enfilant son pull. Elle laissa son amant s'habiller le temps de préparer du café, si Abby ne l'avait as déjà fait. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit sa meilleure amie assise au comptoir entrain de boire un jus de fruit. Ziva lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue ce qui ravit la laborantine.****  
****  
****Abby(Plein de sous-entendu):**** Alors...Ta passer une bonne journée hier ?****  
****Ziva(Rigolant)****: T'es pas possible ! Ma journée as mal commencer mais très bien finit !****  
****Abby:**** Au lit ?****  
****Ziva:**** ABBY !****  
****Abby(Souriant)****: C'était juste une question mais vu ta tenue ce matin, je suppose que la réponse est oui !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Oui !****  
****Tony****: Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est agréable de passer la nuit avec la femme que tu aime !****  
****Abby****: Si ! Je t'ai pas dit, je suis bisexuelle ! ****  
****  
Les deux agents regardèrent le jeune femme la bouche grande ouverte en se demandant si elle parlait sérieusement ou si elle déconnait. Mais quand il le virent éclater de rire, ils surent que c'était faux.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Je me disais aussi, t'aime le bleu !****  
****Abby(Rougit):**** N'importe quoi !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Si tu l'aime !****  
****  
Ziva servit une tasse de café bien sucrée à Tony alors qu'elle s'en servait un bien corsée comme elle les aimaient, s'accoudant au comptoir près de son compagnon. Abby ronchonna un moment avant de s'exclamer:****  
****  
****Abby:**** Je savais que si vous vous m'étiez en couple, vous seriez toujours ensemble pour les mauvais coup !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Ma Passion est de faire avouer les gens !****  
****Tony:**** Et moi de les emmerder alors...****  
****Tiva:**** ON FORME LE COUPLE PARFAIT !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Je veux un bisou !****  
****  
L'Italien se pencha sur les lèvres de son amante qui captura les siennes avant lui sous le regard de la laborantine, heureuse que son "petit" couple soit enfin ensemble après 8 ans...Ou 15. ****  
****  
****Abby:**** Je suis pas venue ici pour vous voir vous bécoter mais pour avoir la suite de votre magnifique histoire !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** c'est moi qui l'as continue ! T'en était à où ?****  
****Ziva:**** Quand tu te changeais sous la tante et que je t'ai dit que je savais pas si je pourrai attendre avant de coucher avec toi !****  
****Tony(Souriant)****: La partie après est génial !****  
****Ziva:**** Sauf la fin..****  
****Tony(Baissant la tête):**** Sa c'est sur !****  
****Abby(Impatiente):**** Il s'est passer quoi ?****  
****Tony:**** Après qu'elle m'ai dit cette phrase...**

****Flash-Back********

**Aliyah****: je sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre avec un corps comme le tien !  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Dans ce cas, on est deux !****  
****  
Il l'embrassa mais sans faire exprès il la fit retomber sur le "Lit". Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment quand leurs mains passa sur le corps de l'autre. Il commença à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'Israélienne qui gémissa sous ses caresses. Elle allait déboutonner sa chemise quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Aliyah tourna la tête, en espérant que ce ne soit pas l'autre tireur. Elle remit son tee-shirt correctement en sortant de la tente. Elle vit Elia s'écrouler à terre plus loin, la main poser sur son ventre et un homme courir à l'opposé du camp.******

**Aliyah:**** NAN !****  
****  
Elle se précipita vers Elia malgré le refus de l'Italien. Elle se jeta à terre près du corps de sa protectrice en posant ses mains sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ses mains commença à devenir rouge tellement le sang s'écoulait.****  
****  
****Elia(Murmurant):**** Approche...****  
****  
Elle se pencha pour écouter ce qu'Elia voulait lui dire tout en essayant de stopper le sang de couler.****  
****  
****Elia:**** Fait...Attention à...Toi...****  
****Aliyah:**** T'inquiète pas pour ça !****  
****  
Elle lui souri avant de commencer à sombrer malgré la voix d'Aliyah qui essayait de la maintenir en vie. Elle pressa plus la blessure tout en appelant Elia. Elle posa une de ses main au niveau du pouls, inexistant. Elle lâcha ses mains se le blessure, tout était terminer. Les jeunes autour commencèrent à lâcher des larmes alors que l'Israélienne restait de marbre devant le corps. Elle regarda là où le tueur c'était enfui et vit qu'il regardait la scène de loin. Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva puis courra après l'assassin. Certaines personnes essayèrent de la retenir mais elle courrait trop vite pour eux. ****  
****Dans les bois, elle courrait toujours pour rattraper l'Homme qui avait déjà essayer de lui tirer dessus mais elle les évitait à chaque fois. Elle était à 1 mètres de lui quand elle lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent le temps de la chute et une fis stopper, Aliyah se mit au dessus de lui en lui assainissant un coup de coude en plein dans la mâchoire avant de prendre l'arme pour lui tirer deux balles dans la poitrine. Une fois mort, elle nettoya l'arme, heureusement pour elle, le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains avait sécher, ne laissant aucune trace. Elle fouilla partout où elle trouva un téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle composa vite fait le numéro de son père qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Abba ! Ils ont tuer Elia...****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah:**** Ils ont subi le même sort qu'elle...****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah(Souriant)****: Oui j'ai fait attention !****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah:**** Promis !****  
****Eli:**** ...****  
****Aliyah:**** Shalom !****  
****  
Elle raccrocha mais emporta quand même le téléphone en s'assurant n'avoir laissée aucune preuve ni empreinte. Tout façon, des agents du MOSSAD allait arriver sur le sol américain afin d'effacer toute preuves de cet assassinat. **

****Flash-Back********

**Ziva, qui avait reprit la suite de l'histoire vu que Tony ne la connaissait pas, termina son café avant de le mettre dans l'évier avec le verre qu'avait utiliser Abby.****  
****  
****Abby(Choqué):**** Déjà à 16 ans t'était un super ninja !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Hey Oui !****  
****Abby:**** Et la suite ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Tu demande toujours la suite ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Je suis accro !****  
****Tony:**** Je te laisse continuer, la suite je connais pas !****  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Tu reprendra après !****  
****Abby****: Question ! C'est quand que vous couchez ensemble ?****  
****  
Le couple éclata de rire devant la question que leur posa la gothique. Elle souri avant de les regarder sérieusement pour avoir sa réponse.****  
****  
****Ziva:**** Plus tard Abb's !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Okay ! Allez la suite !****  
****Ziva****: Ensuite je suis rentrer au camp...**


	15. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 14

****Flash-Back****

**Quand Aliyah rentra au camp, elle vit l'Italien se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulu resserrer son étreinte mais avec les mains en sang, elle ne pouvait pas même si celui-ci était sec. Elle lui sourit avant d'aller près du corps d'Elia qui se fessait emmener sur une civière. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle et laissa une larme tomber de sa joue, elle essuya avec sa manche puis laissa les ambulanciers l'emmener.**

**...:** **Tu as réussi à l'avoir ?**  
**Aliyah(Sursautant):** **Tu ma fait peur Tony !**  
**Tony:** **Désolé !**  
**Aliyah:** **Nan, il courrait trop vite !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Parce que toi tu cours as vite peut-être ?**  
**Aliyah(Souriant)****: Nan !**  
**Tony:** **Bref, va te l'avez les mains voir une douche !**  
**Aliyah:** **Je vais à la douche !**  
**Tony:** **Tu veux que je t'accompagne !**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):** **C'est une proposition ?**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Aucunement !**  
**Aliyah:** **Je suis pas sur !**  
**Tony:** **Croit se que tu veux ! Mais va prendre ta douche**  
**Aliyah****: Okay, à tout à l'heure !**  
**Tony:** **D'accord !**

**Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le coin de la bouche avant de la laisser partir en direction des vestiaires pour prendre sa douche. Elle se déshabilla, mit ses affaires dans un casier puis alla sous le jet d'eau qu'elle fit couler. Elle se leva d'abord les mains avant d'entrer complètement sous l'eau. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur de pierre, la tête baissé avec le jet d'eau lui coulant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle commença à pleurer légèrement quand un flot de larmes l'envahit. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur pour laisser les larmes sortir. Après 5 minutes, elle se releva passa la tête sous le jet pour enlever les larmes et terminer de se laver. Elle sortit de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille et qu'en elle sortit près des casiers, elle vit Tony assit sur les bancs à l'attendre. Quand il al vit, il se leva puis alla vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha à son pull en mettant sa tête dans le cou de son Italien. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête en lui chuchotant un «Je T'aime» à l'oreille gauche. Elle se mit à sourire en entendant ses trois petits mots.**

**Aliyah:** **Je...Je T'aime aussi !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Tout le monde aime les Dinozzo !**  
**Aliyah(Se desserrant):** **Ça va les chevilles ?**  
**Tony:** **Ça peut aller ! Allez habille toi avant d'attraper froid !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):** **Dans ce cas, tourne toi ou va t-en !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Pourquoi ?**  
**Aliyah:** **Si tu croit que je vais m'habiller devant toi, tu peux rêver !**  
**Tony:** **Tu l'as bien fait ce matin !**  
**Aliyah:** **Oui mais, après ce qu'il y a eu ce matin, je préfère pas !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Tu peux pas me résister avoue le !**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):** **Allez Tony sort !**  
**Tony:** **Okay Okay ! A charge de revanche !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant)****: Quand tu veux !**

**Il sortit des vestiaire avec un sourire au lèvre. Elle se changea rapidement avec un nouveau pull vu que l'autre était plein de sang aussi. Elle sortit des vestiaires toute propre avec les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle avait été courageuse d'avoir fait ça. Elle les remercia à chaque fois puis elle alla se réfugier dans la tente où Tony l'attendait. Elle se mit à côté de lui, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui lisait un livre. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et elle sentit qu'il frémit à ses baisers. Elle continua quand elle entendit le livre se refermer d'un coup et un corps s'allonger sur elle. **  
**  
Tony:** **Tu joue avec le feu !**  
**Aliyah(Souriant):** **Si c'est toi qui me brûle...**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Hum...**  
**Aliyah:** **Embrasse moi au lieu de faire ça !**

**Il lui obéit et commença à l'embrasser passionnément quand une sorte de cloche retentit dans le camp. Tony se mit à l'allonger à côté d'elle en grognant.**

**Tony:** **PXTAIN ! Deux fois qu'on est dérangés !**  
**Aliyah(Rigolant):** **Pas grave ! Vient on va voir !**

**Il se levèrent, et sortirent dehors où la plupart du camp se trouvait déjà. Ils virent la directrice du camp au milieu d'une estrade, l'air grave. Elle veut certainement abordée le sujet «Elia», Rien que d'y penser, Aliyah ressentit des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.**

**Directrice:** **Chers amis, aujourd'hui nous venons de perdre une surveillante de ce camp,** **sauvagement assassinée par un homme. Homme non reconnu et non retrouver. Déjà un terroriste à été retrouver assassiner y'a peu de temps ici. Ce camp est maintenant placer sous surveillance par la police ainsi que d'autre surveillants venu des quatre coin de la région après les événements. Si vous avez besoin, un psychologue à été mis en place pour vous ! Je vous en prit, à vous l'honneur !**  
**Psychologue(Souriant):** **Merci Madame La Directrice ! Alors je suis ici pour soutenir ceux qui en n'ont le plus besoin et d'après certaine personne, je devrais surtout voir celle qui as tenter de sauver la vie à votre surveillante, Aliyah Edelstein !**  
**Aliyah(Hésitante)****: C'est...C'est moi !**  
**Psychologue:** **Que ressent tu après avoir tenter de sauver la vie à cette surveillante, décédée ?**  
**Aliyah:** **Pour être honnête, rien.**  
**Tous:** **RIEN ?**  
**Aliyah:** **En Israël, beaucoup de bombes explosent, alors le sang, les morts et tout ce qui va avec, ça me connaît !**  
**Psychologue:** **Tu viendra tout de même me voir ! Ensuite, il y a...**

**L'israélienne ne l'écoutait plus. Fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas y aller. Elle ne pu aller bien loin dans ses pensée quand elle entendit un sonnerie retentirent dans sa poche. Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour pouvoir parler.**

****Flash-Back****  
**  
****Ziva:** **Après ça, mon père m'as dit que le corps avait été nettoyer !**  
**Abby(Surprise):** **Personne n'as été au courant ?**  
**Ziva:** **Le MOSSAD sait effacer ses traces !**  
**Tony:** **Oui parce que au camp, personne ne s'en ai rendu compte !**  
**Ziva****: Ouais,et tant mieux !**  
**Tony:** **Vous avez pas faim ?**  
**Abby/Ziva:** **SI !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Allons manger dehors !**  
**Abby:** **Et après vous continuer votre histoire ?**  
**Tony(Rigolant):** **Oui ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Elle se mit à sourire de tout ses dents en s'imaginant déjà la suite dans sa tête. Ils prirent la voiture de l'Italien qui les emmena dans un restaurant non loin de l'appartement de sa belle. Bien sur, c'était un restaurant Italien.**  
**Un jeune serveur leur donna une table avec le Menu avant de les laisser tout seule ou Abby demanda la suite de l'Histoire. Pire qu'une petite fille demanda son histoire le soir à ses parent.**

**Ziva:** **La suite, tu sais !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Oui je connais !**  
**Abby(Excité):** **Vous avez coucher ensemble ?**

**Silence dans la salle. Elle était tellement à fond dans leurs histoire qu'elle ne se souciait pas du monde autour mais là, le restaurant fut dans le silence total. La Laborantine s'excusa auprès des personnes qui se remirent à leurs occupations.**

**Ziva(Morte de rire):** **Parle doucement Abby !**  
**Abby(Souriant):** **Désolée !**  
**Tony(Souriant):** **Donc après le discours du Psy' et de la directrice...**

****Flash-Back****


	16. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 15

****Flash-back********

**Après avoir raccrocher au téléphone, l'Israélienne alla retrouver son petit-ami dans la foule toujours attrouper dans la grande cour. Elle rangea vite fait le téléphone avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Tony qui l'accueilli avec un sourire.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Ça va ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Oui pourquoi ,****  
****Tony:**** Tu es partit là-bas faire je ne sais quoi..****  
****Aliyah:**** Rien, un trucs pas important !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Okay !****  
****Psy:**** Eh bien, merci de m'avoir écouté et tout ceux qu'il le veulent, je serai dans un des bureau de la grande salle !****  
****Directrice(Souriant):**** Merci beaucoup ! Chères Vacanciers, vous pouvez repartir à vos activités !****  
****  
****Tout le monde se dispersa d'un coup pour repartir à leurs activités. Les deux amoureux partirent vers le lac où ils se mirent assis dans l'herbe à regarder le reflet du soleil dans l'eau.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Tu va aller le voir ?****  
****Aliyah:**** Qui ?****  
****Tony:**** Le Psy ?****  
****Aliyah(Hésitante):**** Je...Franchement, je ne sais pas !****  
****Tony:**** Tu devrais !****  
****Aliyah(Baissant la tête):**** Je sais mais, je ne suis pas choquée de ce qui s'est passer !****  
****Tony(Surpris):**** Tu n'est pas pas choquée ?****  
****Aliyah:**** En Israël, il y a des morts chaque jour, et chaque jour, on essaye de sauver des gens sans succès. J'y suis habituer Tony !****  
****Tony:**** Si tu le dit !****  
****Aliyah:**** Parlons d'autre chose s'il te plaît !****  
****Tony:**** Okay...****  
****  
****Aucun des deux ne parlèrent quand un bruit derrière eux ce fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme s'avancer vers eux avec un sourire éblouissant. La jeune fille commença à sourire à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Elle se leva pour aller dans les bras de l'inconnu. Tony regardait la scène de loin avec un regard noir.****  
****  
****Aliyah(Murmurant):**** Je suis contente de te voir Adam !****  
****Adam:**** Pareil pour moi Princesse !****  
****Aliyah:**** Tu m'as manquer !****  
****Adam(Se desserrant):**** Toi aussi !****  
****  
****Elle lui prit la main pour l'amener près de Tony qui venait de se lever en frottant ses mains pour enlever la saleté. En tout honnêteté, il tendit sa main à l'Israélien qui le serra avec un sourire.****  
****  
****Aliyah:**** Tony, je te présente Adam, mon meilleur ami !****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby:**** Ton Meilleur Ami est venu avec toi au camp ?****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Il est venu me protéger !****  
****Tony:**** Ouais...****  
****Ziva:**** Toujours jaloux ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Un Dinozzo n'est jamais jaloux !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Pourtant tu l'es !****  
****Abby(Excité):**** Et après, vous avez coucher ensemble ?****  
****Ziva:**** Oui, juste après qu'Adam soit sortit de notre tente, il s'est littéralement jeter sur moi !****  
****Tony:**** C'était pas à cause de ça !****  
****Ziva:**** Mon nez ouais !****  
****Abby(Rigolant):**** On dit «Mon Œil» Ziva, pas «Mon Nez» !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Sa reste une partie du visage !****  
****Tony:**** N'empêche j'étais pas jaloux !****  
****Ziva:**** On y croit tous ! ****  
****Tony(Boudant):**** ...****  
****  
****L'israélienne embrassa Tony sur la joue ce qui eu l'effet de redonner le sourire à l'Italien. Abby ne put s'empêcher de prendre un photo avec son téléphone pour l'imprimer plus tard.****  
****  
****Abby:**** Alors, la suite ?****  
****Ziva:**** Tu ou je raconte ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Raconte !****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Adam:**** Ravit de te rencontrer, Tony c'est ça ?****  
****Tony:**** Ouais et toi c'est Adam ?****  
****Adam(Souriant):**** C'est ça !****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Adam ?****  
****Adam:**** Te faire une surprise !****  
****  
****Elle le regarda et sentit qu'il mentait. Son père l'avait envoyer pour la protégée. Elle ne dit rien, de peur d'alerter Tony. Ils se remirent assis par terre, Aliyah, assise sur les jambes de l'Italien.****  
****  
****Adam(Souriant)****: Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?****  
****Tiva(Souriant):**** Oui !****  
****Adam:**** Tony, ne l'as fait pas souffrir sinon tu risque de souffrir !****  
****Tony:**** Je N'en ai pas l'intention de toute façon !****  
****Adam(Souriant):**** Dans ce cas, on va vite devenir ami !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Okay !****  
****Aliyah:**** Tu va faire quoi ici ?****  
****Adam:**** Un peu tout !****  
****Tony:**** C'est-à-dire ?****  
****Adam(Souriant):**** Activité plein oxygène !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** On dit «Plein air» ! Tu as les même lapsus qu'Aliyah !****  
****Adam(Souriant):**** On parle plusieurs langue alors confonds parfois !****  
****Tony****: Oui c'est sur !****  
****  
****Ils rigolèrent quand l'Israélienne s'installa bien au chaud dans les bras de l'Italien qui resserra sa prise sur elle. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe sous le regard attendri d'Adam.****  
****  
****Adam:**** Vous êtes chou !****  
****Tiva(Souriant):**** Merci !****  
****Adam:**** De rien !****  
****  
****Il allait bientôt être midi et le ventre de l'italien commença à gargouiller ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Il rigola avec eux puis se leva en faisant attention à sa copine. Il la releva aussi pendant qu'Adam nettoyait les saleté mise sur l'arrière de son jeans.****  
****  
****Tony:**** On va manger ?****  
****Adam/Aliyah:**** Ouais !****  
****  
****Ils partirent tout les trois vers la cantine où le monde se pressaient déjà. Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde se tourna vers eux.****  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby(Souriant):**** Tu t'es engueuler avec une des filles ?****  
****Ziva****: Oui et Adam s'y est mis aussi !****  
****Abby(Choquée):**** Tony, pourquoi tu t'y est pas mit !****  
****Tony(Rigolant)****: je peux te dire, qu'ils avaient pas besoin de moi !****  
****Abby:**** Mouais ! Raconte que je puisse juger !****  
****Tony:**** Quand on rentrer dans la cantine...**


	17. 15 ans plus tard, chapitre 16

****Flash-Back****

**Quand ils arrivèrent à la cantine, tout les regards se posèrent sur eux avec un silence dans la salle. Ils n'y firent pas attention et allèrent chercher à manger. Ils 'installèrent ensuite à une table où, là, ils commencèrent se poser réellement des question.**

**Aliyah(Intrigué):**** Pourquoi y'a ce silence ?**

**Tony:**** Je sais pas, attends ! Eléanor !**

**La jolie Blonde qui avait agressée Aliyah auparavant, passait devant eux donc l'Italien l'interpella pour savoir pourquoi ce silence. La jeune fille se retourna en croisant les bras.**

**Eléanor(Soufflant):**** Quoi ?**

**Tony:**** Pourquoi plus personnes ne parlent ?**

**Eléanor:**** A cause de ta copine !**

**Aliyah(Rire jaune):**** Moi ? Pourquoi ?**

**Eléanor:**** Parce que tu n'as eu aucune émotions en essayant de sauver Sabine. Ton regard était froid, tu n'as rien ressenti ! Tu n'as aucun remord en plus de cela, on dirait que tu est sans cœur !**

**Aliyah(Se levant)****: Et je n'aurai certainement aucun qu'en je te tuerai !**

**Eléanor(Rigolant)****: Tu crois que tu me fait peur ? C'est pas une fille dans ton genre qui va me faire peur ! Tu sais même pas te battre je suis sur...En même temps, Israël, c'est le pays des pauvres !**

**Aliyah allait la gifler quand Adam s'interposa entre elles avant que cela ne se termine en bain de sang. Il se mit devant sa meilleure et face à la Blonde qui prenait son air de petit fille bourgeoise.**

**Adam:**** Un peu plus et tu n'avait plus de tête !**

**Eléanor:**** T'es qui toi ?**

**Adam(S'approchant):**** Ton pire cauchemar si tu la touche !**

**Tony:**** Arrête Eléanor, va t-en !**

**Eléanor:**** Okay mais n'empêche que ta copine est cinglée et je sais pas comment tu fait pour sortir avec elle ! Sa mère doit être pire qu'elle !**

**C'était le coup de trop. Adam ne put la retenir que la main de l'Israélienne abattis violemment sur la joue de la blonde qui tourna la tête face à la force de la baffe. Eléanor retourna son geste sur Aliyah mais regretta tout de suite son geste quand l'Israélienne donna un coup de coude dans la nuque de celle-ci avant de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen.**

**  
****Tony/Adam:**** ALIYAH !****  
****Eléanor(A terre, haletante):**** Elle est dingue !****  
****Aliyah(Énerver):**** je vais lui faire bouffer le sol !****  
****Adam:**** Tony, emmène la dehors !****  
****Tony:**** Okay ! Allez viens !****  
****  
****Il prit la main de la jeune femme afin de la calmer dehors. Il la prit dans ses bras mais quand il se recula, il remarqua sa lèvre inférieur déchirée, certainement à cause de la gifle. Il l'emmena sous la tente où il trouve du coton ainsi que du désinfectant dans son sac. Il se mit à côté de la jeune fille qui c'était mise assise par terre. Il posa le coton sur la blessure et vit la mâchoire d'Aliyah se crisper mais aucun son ne sortit de bouche. Une fois désinfecter, il jeta le coton et repartit s'asseoir près de sa petite-amie qui avait les yeux dans le vide.**

****Flash-Back********

**En se rappelant de sa bagarre avec Eléanor, l'agent du NCIS éclata de rire sous le regard amusée de ses deux amies qui souriait. Une fois calmer, Abby posa encore plein de questions sur la relation de ses deux chouchous.****  
****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Et après, vous avez coucher ensemble !****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Oui Abby !****  
****Abby:**** Et c'était comment ?****  
****Tiva(Se regardant)****: Magique !****  
****Abby:**** Awwwwww ! ****  
****Serveur(Arrivant):**** Vous voulez vos dessert maintenant ou vous attendez encore un peu ?****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Maintenant s'il vous plaît !****  
****Serveur(Souriant):**** Je vous les apporte !****  
****Les trois:**** merci !****  
****Abby:**** Bon, La suite maintenant !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Tu est d'un patience Abby !****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Oui je sais on me le dit souvent !****  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Ça va les chevilles ?****  
****Abby(Souriant):**** Elles ont le rhumes !****  
****  
****Les trois collègues explosèrent de rires attirants quelques regards sur eux. Le serveur leur apporta leurs dessert puis repartit en cuisine.****  
****  
****Tony:**** Une fois que je l'ai soigner...****  
****  
******Flash-Back********

**Tony:**** Hey...Ça va Mon Cœur ?****  
****Aliyah:**** J'ai un trucs à te dire...****  
****Tony(Chuchotant):**** Nan...Pas maintenant...**

**Ils se regardèrent longuement quand Tony posa sa main sur la joue de l'israélienne qui rapprochait leurs lèvres avant de les sceller dans un baiser sensuel. Il s'allonger sur elle, toujours en l'embrassant, tout en passant sa deuxième main sous le tee-shirt d'Aliyah qui frissonna à ce contact. Il le sentit à arrêta le baiser pour la regarder.******

**Tony:**** Tu veux qu'on arrête ?****  
****Aliyah(Souriant):**** Surtout pas !****  
****  
****Il la ré-embrassa mais plus férocement que la première fois. Ne supportant pas d'être en dessous, elle le fit basculer de l'autre côté. Elle se retrouva avec ses deux jambes de chaque côté du bassin à l'Italien. Elle se redressa en lui souriant. Elle enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos à son petit-ami. Il les effleura du bout des doigts, fessant soupirer l'Israélienne qui l'embrassa dans le cou en laissant une marque de son passage.**

****Flash-Back********

**Abby(Souriant):**** Déjà à l'époque c'était chaud entre vous !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Ouais mais dit moi Abby...ON va pas TOUT te dire les détails ?****  
****Abby:**** Nan !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Okay ! je continue !******

****Flash-Back********

**Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, effleurant la colonne vertébrale. Elle lui mordilla légèrement le cou en souriant ce qui arracha un grognement à l'Italien qui la refit basculer sur le côté. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tony qui déboutonnait son jeans. Il le retira d'un cou, mettant l'Israélienne en sous vêtements. Il l'admira alors que cette dernière passait ses mains sur le torse de Tony pour lui retirer son tee-shirt qu'elle balança à travers la tente. Elle traça les abdos de l'Italien tout en l'embrassant. Il caressa ses cuisses qu'il griffa quand celle-ci lui mordait la lèvre.******

****Flash-Back********

**Abby:**** Attendez, on m'appelle !****  
****  
****Elle décrocha puis partit au loin pour parler. Ils la regardèrent partirent puis Ziva posa sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire qui tourna immédiatement le regard vers elle.****  
****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Ça te prend comme ça ?****  
****Ziva:**** Tu va pas me dire que ça te gêne ?****  
****Tony(Rigolant)****: Loin de là !****  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** J'aime mieux ça !****  
****Tony(S'approchant)****: Je T'aime Ziva David !****  
****Ziva:**** Je T'aime aussi Anthony Dinozzo Senior !****  
****Tony(Se reculant):**** HEY !****  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Je Rigole ! Je préfère le fils !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Alors reformule ta phrase !****  
****Ziva:**** Je T'aime Anthony Dinozzo Junior !****  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Hummmmmm Je préfère !****  
****  
****Il l'embrassa et la jeune femme passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement quand un coup de feu retentit dans le restaurant. Tony et Ziva se jetèrent à terre mais le visage de la laborantine apparut dans la tête de l'agent féminine. Elle rampa jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouvait Abby, et là, elle la vit...Allonger par terre, dans une marre de sang...**


	18. Information

Désolée que cette fiction se finisse comme ça mais comme une abruti, j'ai supprimer la suite de cette fiction, du coup, je dois tout recommencer. Je la posterais bientôt, ne vou sinquiéter pas mais je ne suis pas là de toute le mois de juin, donc je vous posterais cette suite en Août. Dîtes mois si cela vous as plus en commentaire, merci..Bisous à tous


End file.
